Labyrinth
by Lady Blackwood
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto sont dans enfermés dans le labyrinthe de leurs regrets, angoisses, épreuves. Qu'en adviendra-t-il? Comment ce voyage transcendental et fantasmagorique les changera-t-il? Yaoi/ Underground.


**Titre:** _**Labyrinth**_

**Couple: **_Naruto X Sasuke_

**Warning!**: _Il y aurait plusieurs notes à faire sur cette fic, voire même une analyse littéraire. En fait, pour la petite histoire, je me suis inspirée du clip Labyrinth du groupe Oomph!! (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est par ici - .com/watch?v=fjuH361u54I ). L'univers est donc basé sur le thème du labyrinthe, ainsi que sur le monde de Lewis Caroll. Pour le reste, il s'agit d'une fiction écrite au présent de l'indicatif. Il s'agit d'un exercice littéraire qui pourra sembler, au premier abord, étrange, voire curieux à lire. Cependant, si je l'ai choisi, c'est pour transmettre une notion de flou, d'étrange à l'ambiance décrite. Ici, pas de belles tournures, ni de belles métaphores; il s'agit d'un monde sombre, glauque, et tout en étant imaginaire, réaliste. Je ne me leurre pas, je sais que cette fiction ne plaira pas à la majorité car même si elle aborde le yaoi -thème apprécié de nombreuses fangirl- elle est sérieuse et je l'ai écrite dans le style de mon roman underground (si si, je ne suis pas qu'une fanfiqueuse, je suis avant tout écrivain, lol. Comment ça, vous me croyez pas? :p) _

_Enfin bref: à tous ceux que le décalage rebute, que les images du subconscient effraient, et que le fait de voir Sasuke et Naruto dans des postures loin de l'idéal qu'ils se font des "bogosses" passent leur chemin. Ici, il n'y a pas de fioritures, pas de beaux sentiments, juste de regrets dessinés lentement dans un univers fantasmagorique...  
_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ;) _

_**Lady B. **_

* * *

_**LABYRINTH**_

Il ouvre les yeux.

Il fait un noir d'encre et il n'y voit rien. A-t-il vraiment bien relevé les paupières ? Il se pose des questions ; ça le perturbe un instant cette obscurité, mais en fait, pas si longtemps que ça parce qu'il ne se souvient pas trop qui il est, où il est, ni même ce qu'il fait ici. A vrai dire, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, tout ça. Ce qui importe c'est que maintenant, les ténèbres ont perdu de leur opacité. Au milieu du noir d'encre, il parvient désormais à discerner des choses.

Des briques de pierre.

Un mur.

Ouais, c'est bien un mur qui se dessine devant lui. Un mur gris, froid, ténébreux. Un mur dont il voit à présent chaque brique le constituant.

Elles sont nombreuses ces briques… Epaisses, aussi. Elles se chevauchent les unes les autres sans vergogne, s'imbriquant parfaitement les unes aux autres en s'élevant très haut jusqu'à ce qu'il semblerait être un ciel obscur et en descendant profondément au creux de la terre noire. Elles se profilent également loin… très loin. Loin vers sa gauche, encore plus loin vers sa droite.

Un mur sans fin qui disparaît tout là-bas, dans l'immensité de ces ténèbres opaques…

Il se lève et avance lentement vers ce mur qui l'obsède, ce mur dont ses yeux ne peuvent se détacher. Son bras droit se lève à son tour, droit devant lui, tandis que sa main d'albâtre se pose sur les briques, sentant la texture étrange de la mousse froide où s'enfoncent ses doigts, le toucher glacial de la brique froide qui lui arrache un frisson, l'humidité dérangeante qui le surprend d'une désagréable façon…

Il tourne la tête, faisant voltiger les mèches aile de corbeau qui encadrent son visage. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait là, ni pourquoi sa main a exécuté un geste aussi dépourvu d'intérêt.

Que fait-il là ? Pourquoi son corps agit-il avant même que son esprit ne lui dicte ses ordres ? Il ne le sait pas et à vrai dire, c'est comme s'il s'en foutait. Il lève la tête, la tourne encore une fois et examine les lieux autour de lui.

Aussi loin que se porte son regard, il ne voit que des murs sombres. Des murs qui semblent sortir de nulle part, poussant comme des champignons au gré de son imagination macabre…

Des murs.

Encore et toujours des murs.

Il frissonne.

***

Ses yeux sont ouverts depuis, lui semble-t-il, une éternité. Fatigués, las, ils se contentent de fixer un point invisible dans le néant ténébreux au-dessus de lui.

Il n'est rien.

Juste une conscience stoïque observant la pénombre de ces lieux.

Quoique…

Quoiqu'il sente de légers fourmillements se profiler à l'extrémité de ses membres. Ils s'étaient annoncés peu à peu, il y a déjà un moment, et bien qu'il ait tenté vainement de les ignorer, les voilà qui recommencent à le chatouiller d'abord au bout de ses doigts et de ses orteils, puis ils se prolongent doucement à ses avant-bras et ses mollets.

Perplexe, il se rappelle alors qu'il n'est pas juste un esprit libre mais bel et bien une âme enfermée dans un corps. Il fronce les sourcils, désireux une fois de plus d'oublier cet état de faits, mais les sensations désagréables continuent tandis que ce satané corps ne cesse de se faire rappeler à son bon souvenir.

Ca pique. Ca fourmille.

_ Aaahh ! C'est insupportable !

Dans un accès d'exaspération, il se redresse entièrement alors que le sang, bloqué trop longtemps dans ses membres demande à circuler à nouveau.

_ Mais c'est que ça fait mal en plus !

Il fronce les sourcils, ne se rendant absolument pas compte de la petite ride courroucée qui s'est formée entre eux. Il s'en moque. Tout ce qui l'occupe actuellement est cette terrible démangeaison qui le force à se dandiner nerveusement sur ses jambes et à balancer de manière ridicule ses bras dans les airs en décrivant des cercles désordonnés.

_ Mais c'est pas vrai !!? Quand est-ce que ça va arrêter de me gratter, ce truc-là !!??

« _Pas tout de suite, j'en ai bien peur. Il va falloir t'y habituer un moment, gamin. _»

Il tourne la tête, éberlué par cette voix rauque qu'il vient d'entendre. D'où vient-elle ? Il n'est pourtant pas fou ; il l'a bien entendue cogner dans le fond de son crâne. Mais autour de lui, il ne voit que du noir. Du noir et des murs.

_ Ohé ? y'a quelqu'un ?

Etrangement, c'est désormais sa voix qui résonne dans le silence. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant, mais maintenant qu'il regarde, il est obligé de constater qu'il est bien seul. Il n'y rien ni personne autour de lui. La seule chose qu'il peut voir, ce sont des murs.

Des murs et encore des murs.

Des murs à perte de vue.

Il se gratte la tête, se tournant sur lui-même. Mais où peut-il bien se trouver ? Est-ce un piège ? Un genjutsu ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il serait prisonnier d'une illusion et pourtant, il n'a pas l'impression qu'il s'agisse de ça.

Pas cette fois.

C'est trop étrange, cette fois. Réel et pourtant… _irréel_.

_ C'est forcément réel puisque je sens ces foutus fourmillements qui m'énervent !

Il grogne, regardant encore une fois tout autour de lui. La tête empreinte de doutes, il approche sa main de son avant-bras et d'un geste prémédité, se pince fermement.

_ Aïe !!!

Il grimace de douleur, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à se faire mal.

« _Baka. »_

Encore cette voix ! Et elle se permet de l'insulter en plus ! Non, mais elle va l'entendre celle-là ! Comme s'il allait se laisse insulter sans réagir ! Il n'est pas n'importe qui, quand même ! Il…

Quelque chose le stoppe aussitôt dans ses pensées.

Il a vu un truc.

Un machin blanc qui se faufile entre les murs.

Il cligne les yeux, persuadé un instant d'avoir rêvé mais voilà que l'autre voix –celle qui parle dans sa tête- lui parle à nouveau : « _Mais bon sang, qu'attends-tu ? Suis-le !_ »

Son sang ne fait alors qu'un tour : ses jambes se mettent en marche, le poussant vers la tâche blanche qui file entre les murs gris. Il la suit, ne la lâchant pas des yeux. Il court après elle sans pourtant bien distinguer ce qu'elle est exactement, pourtant, il ne peut empêcher ses jambes de le porter vers elle. Il la voit et la suit : elle est blanche… si claire que sa couleur se détache parfaitement des ténèbres ambiantes. En réalité, il ne la voit plus qu'elle, et elle seule.

Elle file.

Il la suit.

Elle rase les murs, se glissant sous l'un d'entre eux pour passer de l'autre côté. S'il ne l'avait pas suivie, il n'aurait pas vu ce passage –sans doute en existe-t-il plein des comme ça tout au long de ces murs bizarres. Il s'arrête au même endroit, se baisse et à l'aide de ses bras, il se met à ramper lui aussi pour passer de l'autre côté. Pendant tout le temps qu'a duré cette opération, il perd la chose de son champ de vision.

_ Merde !

Il se redresse et secoue ses vêtements à l'origine oranges comme le fruit du même nom. Ils sont désormais recouverts de boue, de terre et d'autres substances dont il ignore la nature. Mais après tout, quelle importance, il s'en fout.

Il regarde l'endroit où il se trouve. _Mais où peut bien être passée cette bestiole ?_ Il se tient debout dans une pièce close au carrelage damé. Une dalle sur deux est blanche, l'autre noire ; il a, d'un seul coup, le désagréable sentiment d'être placé sur un échiquier géant.

Il grimace, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure tandis que son regard est happé par une nouvelle découverte. Devant lui se trouve une petite table en bois. Elle est ronde, d'une cinquantaine de centimètres de diamètre seulement et son unique pied semble avoir pris racine dans le sol, plongé à l'intersection exacte de quatre dalles. Intrigué, il s'approche et constate que sur la table sont posés deux objets : l'un est un kunai miniature, si petit qu'il peut le loger dans le creux de sa paume –ses lames, pourtant affûtées, ne lui font que l'effet d'une piqûre d'insecte.

Il reporte ses yeux sur le deuxième objet. Il s'agit d'un flacon de cristal contenant un liquide carmin. Sur l'étiquette, il est inscrit gauchement : _Notte Kudasai_.

Il fronce à nouveau les sourcils.

_Notte kudasai ?_ _Veuillez me boire _?

Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas mais d'un seul coup, il a soif. Comme si le simple fait de lire cette inscription étrange aux traits obliques l'avait inextinguiblement assoiffé.

_« Non, il ne faut pas boire. »_

_ Je sais bien, mais…

Mais la raison n'a pas lieu d'exister dans cet étrange endroit. Elle n'existe pas, et tous les doutes qui s'accumulent dans sa tête sont bien faibles comparés à l'attirance obsessionnelle qu'il éprouve désormais pour la boisson rouge. Celle-ci le fascine, attire son regard bleuté avec force, l'hypnotisant de sa substance aqueuse.

Il se saisit lentement du flacon, l'approchant de son visage pour mieux observer le précieux fluide rougeâtre. Il le secoue légèrement ; la boisson remue à peine, comme une sorte de purée épaisse bien agglutinée aux parois de verre. Elle est épaisse, consistante. Il est sûr que « boire » n'est peut-être pas le bon terme approprié tant la boisson semble épaisse… L'obscurité altère sa couleur rouge sombre. En réalité, la couleur profonde du liquide, il l'a déjà vue, elle lui est familière. Rouge, presque noire. Epais. Coagulé. Il a déjà vu cette boisson quelque part, il ne sait plus bien où, mais il l'a déjà vue, il la connaît, c'est certain.

« _Ne bois pas_ ».

Notte Kudasai.

Les mots attirent son regard. Chaque kana écrit de façon stylisée défile devant ses yeux comme les ailes noires d'un insecte volant. _Veuillez me boire_. Mais oui, bien sûr, j'ai si soif, ma gorge est sèche, j'ai dû mal à parler. J'ai si soif qu'une telle purée rougeâtre ne peut que m'attirer. _Bien sûr_.

« _Ne bois pas_ ».

_ Tais-toi, laisse-moi boire !

Il sourit bêtement en ôtant le capuchon et le pose négligemment sur la table. Aussitôt, une odeur étrange vient lui chatouiller les narines. Une effluve âcre, renfermée. Une odeur à provoquer des nausées sans pareille, à retourner l'estomac et faire vomir immédiatement tout le contenu de son ventre sur le sol.

_Notte kudasai_.

N'importe quel animal pourvu d'un minimum d'instinct de survie aurait lâché immédiatement ce flacon et prit ses jambes à son cou en reniflant une telle odeur de mort. Mais pas lui. Lui, il a soif. Il a envie de le boire. Il a envie de sentir la texture amère de cette chose rouler sur sa langue.

Il porte alors le flacon à sa bouche…

***

Cela fait des heures qu'il avance dans ce dédale de murs sombres. Depuis qu'il a eu le malheur d'ouvrir les yeux et de se retrouver dans ce lieu de perdition, il a la furieuse impression de tourner en rond. Et bien sûr, au fond de lui, il est persuadé que ce n'est pas qu'une simple impression.

Il n'aime pas ça. _Migi. Hidari_. Droite. Gauche.

Où qu'il aille, quelle que soit la direction dans laquelle il se tourne, il pense qu'il se trompe de chemin.

Merde, c'est par où qu'il doit aller ?

En réalité, il ne sait même pas ce qu'il cherche concrètement. _Une sortie _?

Oui, sans doute. Lorsqu'on se retrouve ainsi piégé dans un labyrinthe –car nul doute, c'en est bel et bien un- on cherche toujours le bon chemin qui mène à la sortie, pas vrai ?

Malheureusement, il a la terrible sensation de ne faire qu'avancer sans être capable de s'arrêter. Il avance d'un pas machinal, presque automatique, depuis des heures, peut-être même des jours ou des semaines sans ne pouvoir faire rien d'autre. Il ne peut même plus réfléchir concrètement car il en est tout simplement incapable. Dès que son cerveau cherche à agripper un point précis comme par exemple la raison de sa présence en ces lieux, il ne fait que toucher du vide, oubliant presque aussitôt ses interrogations.

Et pendant ce temps, ses jambes continuent d'avancer toutes seules, indépendamment de sa volonté, allant de l'avant toujours et encore.

_Migi_, _hidari. Cul-de-sac_. _Demi-tour et c'est reparti_.

A combien de cul-de-sac s'est-il déjà confronté depuis qu'il est là ? Dix ? Cent ? Mille ? Il ne les compte pas, ça ne sert à rien, il ne le sait que trop bien. Là non plus son cerveau ne veux pas l'aider à fixer clairement quelque chose dans sa tête… Il aura beau compter tout ce qu'il voudra, il perdra le fil inexorablement tandis que la seconde suivante il oubliera pourquoi il comptait exactement…

Il fait noir. Les murs se ressemblent tous. Il continue d'avancer et ne peut s'arrêter.

Que cherche-t-il déjà ?

Que fait-il là au juste ?

_Hidari. Migi. Quelques mètres_…

Une porte close au fond du couloir.

Une porte en bois sombre –de l'ébène certainement.

Il s'approche, avance de façon à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de la porte et lève son bras pour poser sa main sur la clenche. Mais au moment où il va l'enserrer de ses doigts, il ne rencontre que du vide… Merde, encore une porte qu'on ne peut pas ouvrir.

C'est un cul-de-sac. Encore. Allez, demi-tour.

Le couloir qu'il emprunte désormais est dallé de carreaux blancs et noirs deux à deux. Sur les murs à sa droite et sa gauche se profilent des portes. Des milliers de portes qui se suivent les unes après les autres, séparées par à peine deux mètres de murs de briques.

Des portes en bois sombre. Toutes sont dépourvues de poignées et il passe devant, sans s'arrêter sur les visages sculptés dans le bois noir. Ces visages l'observent, détaillent sa haute silhouette vêtue de toiles blanches, bleues et noires. Elles examinent cette grosse corde violette autour de sa taille, ses sandales noires qui martèlent sans bruit le carrelage glacé au sol, ces yeux si noirs desquels s'écoule un mince filet de sang frais… _comme des larmes._

Mais lui n'a qu'une conscience vague de ces dizaines de visages qui le détaillent de haut en bas. Il sait au fond de lui qu'on l'observe car il sent cette multitude de regards posés sur sa personne. Il sait également que tous ces visages, il les connaît. D'une autre vie, probablement. Par exemple, il connaît cet homme aux cheveux hirsute qui le fixe de son unique œil ; il sait qu'il a déjà côtoyé cette jeune fille au large front et à l'air éploré de même qu'il a déjà rencontré ce visage hargneux aux yeux vides et aux fines veinules dessinées sur les tempes…

Mais il s'en moque.

Ces visages ne l'intéressent pas. Ils ne l'ont jamais intéressé une seule seconde. Tout ça, ce ne sont que des chimères et il presse le pas, ignorant les aboiements d'un visage canin agglutiné à celui d'un garçon de son âge aux joues striées d'un maquillage étrange. Il avance droit devant lui, ne prêtant aucune attention en passant au milieu d'un essaim d'insectes déchaînés qui sortent du visage d'un humain encapuchonné.

_Je ne vous connais pas. Je ne vous ais jamais connus et je me fous de vos gémissements_. _Continuez de gémir si vous le souhaitez, mais je ne vous écouterai pas. Je me fous de vos existences pitoyables_.

Oui, il se fout de ces cris, de ces suppliques qui tentent de l'appeler et de le retenir. Il ignore royalement ces bouches béantes, ces yeux exorbités qui le fixent tandis que des bruits de souffle court cherchent à attirer son attention. Qu'importe, qu'ils disparaissent tous ces visages ! De toutes façons, déjà, il ne les voit plus qui s'enfoncent dans la masse compacte du bois d'ébène…

_Sasuke, Sasuke…_

Hidari. Encore dix pas.

_Sasuke, Sasuke, reviens…_

Il connaît cette voix, elle lui rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

Neuf pas.

_Un jour, je te ramènerai à la raison, car on abandonne pas un ami pas vrai ? Je ne peux pas devenir Hokage si j'abandonne un ami, tu le sais._

Huit pas.

_Sasuke, je te ramènerai car tel est mon nindo_.

Hidari. Sept… six pas.

Il presse le pas, et les portes ont désormais toutes disparu, mais les voix continuent de résonner quelque part dans sa tête.

Tout droit. Juste là. Cinq pas. Quatre, trois…

La dernière porte est là, juste devant lui. Elle est immense et alors qu'il était persuadé d'y voir un autre visage suppliant ce qu'il voit là est très différent. En réalité, ce n'est une porte de bois, mais un miroir gigantesque qui se présente à lui. Un miroir où le jeune garçon qui se présente là, fiché devant lui, n'est pas en bois. Il le regarde en fronçant de perplexité ses sourcils noirs. Sa peau est blanche, très claire dans ce décor macabre et ses yeux, aussi noirs que sa chevelure, laissent s'écouler un mince filet de sang sur ses joues pâles.

Il se fige devant cet être qu'il connaît sans pourtant vraiment connaître. Il l'a déjà vu, c'est sûr, et pas qu'une seule fois ce garçon d'environ seize printemps qui l'observe d'un air suspicieux. Il porte une drôle de tenue, toute en toiles et en étoffes, superposition de tissus noirs, blancs et bleus marines, tout cela retenu par une épaisse corde violine. A son dos, luit le fourreau d'un sabre clair. Etrangement, il se rappelle le nom de cette lame : _Kusanagi_.

Il fronce à nouveau les sourcils tandis que le noir de ses yeux fait place à un rouge ardent. Un rouge vif qui le transperce bien plus que les filets de sang séché sur ses joues qui noircissent aussi rapidement que ses pupilles rougissent. Elles s'ornent de virgules noires qui se mettent à tourner… Elles tournent et changent de forme.

Elles tournent plus vite encore, menaçant de l'entraîner dans un terrible ballet hypnotique.

_Elles tournent, tournent…_

Il ne peut détacher son regard d'elles.

_Tournent, tournent…_

Il est entraîné, il plonge dans leur ronde de plus en plus rapide.

_Tournent. Plus vite…_

Il a mal à la tête. Une brusque nausée commence à remonter dans son estomac tandis que ses pupilles prennent une nouvelle forme –étoilée cette fois. Le noir de ces nouvelles branches tourne si vite qu'il se confond avec le rouge des pupilles…

_Plus vite. Encore plus vite…_

Il voudrait bien détourner le regard, mais il ne peut pas. Il est déjà prisonnier de cette vague ardente, happé par ce regard de braise qu'il ne connaît que trop bien et qui l'entraîne inexorablement jusqu'au bord du gouffre.

_Tournent. Tournent…_

Son estomac se contracte alors que la bile lui remonte à la gorge.

Arrête de regarder, bon sang ! Détourne les yeux !

Mais il ne peut pas. C'est déjà trop tard…

Dans un spasme terrible, il tombe à genoux, une main sur son estomac. Celui-ci se vide de lui-même dans un bruit immonde sur le dallage bicolore de la pièce…

***

La flacon tombe au sol et se brise dans un bruit assourdissant. Il dû faire appel à tous ses réflexes pour éviter les morceaux de verre -…_gigantesques ?- _qui menaçaient de lui retomber dessus.

_Euh… attends-là… des morceaux _gigantesques ?_

Il écarquille les yeux en voyant la taille des morceaux qui se brisent non loin de lui. Il saute, évitant une projection du liquide brunâtre qui retombe à quelques pas seulement...

_ Merde, c'est quoi ça ?

Il court, s'éloigne du flacon qui est devenu immense à ses yeux. Perplexe, il se redresse et observe tout autour de lui. La pièce a grandi ; elle est devenu ENORME, et lui… lui, il…

Il se frotte les yeux, ne croyant pas à ce qui se passe. Un peu perdu, il se saisit du kunai qu'il avait pris sur la table un peu plus tôt et se rend compte qu'il est désormais à la bonne taille ; son manche se glisse de façon parfaitement ergonomique dans sa poigne.

_ Ca veut dire que… j'ai rapetissé ?

Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, se rendant compte à présent que la table est immense et que la seule dalle noire sur laquelle il se trouve doit faire au moins dix mètres sur dix.

Son cœur bat à tout rompre. Il a peur de comprendre.

« _Il t'en faut du temps pour comprendre, imbécile_. »

_ C'est… c'est ce truc que j'ai bu qui m'a fait rapetisser…

A bien y repenser, il a l'impression d'avoir la bouche pâteuse. Le goût de rouille amère du liquide est encore bien présent sur sa langue, entre ses dents. Il a du mal à s'en défaire et ça l'écoeure. Il aimerait bien boire de l'eau pour faire passer cette saveur qui menace de lui filer la nausée mais il n'y a rien autour de lui pour ç, autour de lui il n'y a que le pied immense de la table, l'ombre qu'elle projette sur les dalles bicolores, les morceaux de verres gigantesques et un peu partout au sol, des gouttes visqueuses du liquide noirâtre qu'il a ingurgité.

Y en a partout. C'est vraiment dégueulasse. Rien que de penser au fait qu'il en avait dans la bouche lui provoque des haut-le-cœur. Bon sang, pourquoi a-t-il bu ce machin ? Maintenant que c'est fait, il ne peut se l'expliquer.

« _Je te l'avais dit_. »

Il fronce les sourcils.

_ Oh, toi, ça va, hein ?!

Il ne sait toujours pas ce que c'est que cette voix qui lui parle dans sa tête, mais ce détail est devenu sans importance au fil du temps. Il s'est habitué à elle, à sa présence. En fait, c'est comme si elle avait toujours été là, bien bloquée dans un coin de son esprit.

D'un seul coup, il entend une nouvelle voix murmurer. Ce n'est pas la même que d'habitude ; ce n'est pas celle qui l'insulte à tout bout de champs. Non, celle-là n'est qu'un vague murmure empressé, un souffle qui glisse et se frotte aux murs, se bloquant à eux et se répercutant par intermittences.

Surpris, il se tourne vers la source du bruit et la revoit. La tâche blanche. C'est bien elle. Enfin… ce qu'il a pris pour une tache blanche est en fait une forme humanoïde avec des oreilles de lapin. Il s'approche curieux, et entend de mieux en mieux les mots soufflés par la petite silhouette agitée qui ne fait que remuer sans cesse, tournant en rond autour du pied du mur, cherchant quelque chose –une ouverture sans doute- pour s'y faufiler.

Il s'approche.

L'animal tourne en rond.

_ En retard, en retard, je suis en retard !!!!

Il l'observe tandis qu'il constate que le lapin est en fait une lapine. Elle a des cheveux rose pastel, coupés au carré, un peu emmêlés. Ses yeux verts ressortent au milieu d'un visage pas vraiment animal mais pas humain pour autant. Un visage recouvert de poils blancs mais qui laisse deviner derrière le pelage des lèvres pâles, un bout de nez légèrement retroussé, un haut front dégagé… Son corps est recouvert de ce même duvet couleur neige et le seul détail qui se détache de cette allure si claire est la lourde chaîne d'acier qui entrave son cou.

_ En retard, je suis en retard !

Elle ne fait que murmurer ces mots, inlassablement sans s'arrêter, ignorant superbement sa présence qui s'approche d'elle. De toutes façons, elle ne le voit pas, il est le seul à se rendre vraiment compte de sa réalité. Elle, elle ne fait que courir, renifler le bas des murs avec empressement, grommelant entre ses dents de rongeur affûtées toujours la même phrase. _En retard. Je suis en retard !_

Elle presse le pas et finit par disparaître sous un mur.

Il écarquille les yeux, pas très sûr de la réalité de la scène à laquelle il vient d'assister.

« _Mais enfin, idiot, faut te le dire à chaque fois, ou quoi ? Suis-là !_ »

Il fronce les sourcils, range machinalement le kunai dans la pochette qu'il porte à la cuisse, et se précipite vers la légère ouverture sous le mur. Il comprend maintenant pourquoi il a bu le liquide ; s'il ne l'avait pas fait, jamais il n'aurait pu se glisser là-dessous. C'est si étroit, si sombre… Il se met à quatre pattes et baisse la tête. Le sol est dégueulasse, c'est de la gadoue, de la crasse et encore cette substance visqueuse rougeâtre. Il grimace. Des poils blancs se sont accrochés un peu partout, ça lui chatouille le nez, il va éternuer…

« _Avance, bougre d'âne ! Avance !_ »

_ Oh, ça va, hein ! C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je te signale !

Il fait noir, il ne voit plus rien. Y a quelque chose dans l'air qui lui pique les yeux, sans compter cette satanée envie d'éternuer. Il ne se savait pas allergique aux poils de lapin, ça l'étonne un peu, mais ça n'a pas réellement d'importance… Allez, avance, ganbatte !

Il fronce les sourcils et se ratatine un peu plus sur lui-même. Merde, manquerait plus qu'il se cogne au plafond bas… Il rampe, s'écorche les genoux au sol, grimace. Ses bras, bien fixés dans la terre, le tirent droit devant lui. Faut avancer encore et encore. Purée, mais il s'arrête jamais, ce tunnel, ou quoi ?

_ En retard, en retard, je suis en retard !

Il fronce les sourcils. Le murmure de la lapine se sent entendre de plus en plus : il touche au but.

Il voit que dalle mais il s'efforce d'aller toujours devant, droit devant. Allez, rampe, mon vieux, rampe !

Et au bout du tunnel, une lumière étrange.

Avance, avance…

Rampe, rampe encore et toujours.

***

Lorsque la nausée est enfin passée et qu'il relève le tête, il se rend compte qu'il n'est plus du tout dans le même endroit qu'au départ. Le couloir aux dalles noires et blanches a disparu. Les portes aux visages sans nom se sont envolées.

À la place, une pièce éclairée de chandelles et de bougies éparses. Des odeurs d'encens mêlées à une autre effluve, plus dérangeante celle-là, mais dont il n'arrive pas à se souvenir du nom.

Il lève les yeux et voit le parquet recouvert de ses vomissures. Leur acidité remonte jusqu'à son nez et lui brûle les yeux. Merde. Il ne doit pas vomir encore… Il n'a déjà plus rien dans l'estomac. Pourtant, un nouveau spasme lui secoue les entrailles et une fois encore, il se déverse avec violence sur les dallages de marbre froid.

Il tousse, les éclats de vomi lui restent coincés dans la gorge. Merde, c'est dégueulasse. Il crache encore, compressant son estomac pour que cela sorte. Il n'en peut plus d'avoir toutes ces horreurs dans le bide, ça lui fait mal, ça lui fait tourner tellement la tête qu'il sait très bien qu'il ne pourra pas se relever sans gerber à nouveau.

Allez, dégueule un bon coup et ça ira mieux.

Ouais, sûrement.

Alors il continue, crachant sang et tripes, bile et salive sans aucune retenue. Le parquet se noie de substances verdâtres, noirâtres, rougeâtre -_du sang ?-_ qui s'éparpillent, glissant le long des dalles, s'enfonçant là où le marbre est abîmé et laisse la place à la terre drue.

Son souffle est court et les battements de son cœur effrénés. Sa tête lui tourne.

_Respire. Respire_.

Oui, il faut respirer. Happer l'air, aussi âcre soit-il, mais la poussière qui lui rentre dans les narines le fait tousser une fois de plus, et il s'étrangle à moitié avec ses vomissures.

_ Allez, ça suffit, lève-toi.

Il halète, tente tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle alors qu'une main blanche se tend devant lui. Elle est là, l'attend, paume ouverte vers le ciel ; il peut distinguer le vernis sombre sur ses ongles, la crasse bien incrustée dans le creux des lignes de la main, et ce poignet, à peine recouvert d'un revers de satin noir avec un bouton de manchette représentant un éventail rouge et blanc, il y peut voir les fines cicatrices scarifiées qui courent sur la peau d'albâtre.

Il lève ses yeux et aperçoit peu à peu l'homme qui se tient devant lui. Ses bottes noires, vernies mais recouvertes de poussière grise, son pantalon ébène tout aussi sale que les chaussures, la redingote rouge à la coupe impeccable, recouverte elle aussi de taches sombres…

Ses yeux se lèvent encore davantage alors qu'il pose malgré lui sa main dans celle de l'inconnu. Sa veste est fermée sur son torse par de larges chaînettes dorées qui remontent jusqu'à son cou. Sur la tête, il porte un haut-de-forme noir avec un nuage rouge bordé de blanc. C'est curieux comme ce motif lui rappelle quelque chose, mais il a beau se creuser la cervelle, il ne parvient plus à se souvenir quoi. Le visage même du type lui est familier. Blanc cendreux, les yeux bordés d'immenses cernes, les pupilles rouges qui le fixent de ces horribles virgules…

Les revoir provoque un nouveau haut-le-coeur et il vomit derechef sur le carrelage, l'estomac à l'envers. Mais cette fois, il n'y a plus que du sang qui sort de sa gorge et qui recouvre ses autres déjections sur le sol.

L'homme rit.

Son rire est puissant et il a quelque chose de déplacé.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il est persuadé que cet homme ne devrait jamais rire, que ce n'est pas normal qu'il rie. Que ce n'est pas un homme voué à rire, ce n'est pas son genre. Ce n'est tout simplement pas _lui_.

Et pourtant il rit à gorge déployée, et lui, pauvre spectateur malade, il ne peut s'empêcher de lever ses grands yeux noirs écarquillés sur cet étranger qui lui ressemble, et il le regarde, subjugué par l'antithèse qu'il représente, retourné par ce rire décalé.

_ Allons, relève-toi, petit frère. Ce que tu nous as amené est amplement suffisant pour le banquet de ce soir, tu n'as pas besoin d'y ajouter de ton sang !

Et il l'aide à se redresser, lui souriant d'un air pervers dessiné sur ses fines lèvres.

Il évite de regarder ses yeux rouges, sachant très bien la nausée que peut provoquer le tournoiement de ces virgules folles. Il ne veut plus voir ça. Il veut que son estomac se remette à l'endroit.

Alors il se concentre sur la sensation de ses doigts dans la main de l'autre, et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il s'aperçoit à quel point ce contact est froid et dur, à quel point ses sentiments pour cet homme qui se tient à ses côtés sont flous et contradictoires.

Il en a peur pourtant, il est fasciné par sa haute stature, ses longs cheveux dissimulés sous son grand chapeau. Il le suit, se refusant à détacher sa main de la sienne, et pourtant, l'autre ne lui montre que son dos, récalcitrant à lui parler à nouveau. Et lui-même sait qu'il ne sert à rien de s'adresser à lui, qu'il ne lui répondra pas. Tout ce qu'il fera c'est de rester là, à le regarder, à se moquer de lui alors qu'il dégueule encore en encore…

_Mais pourtant, je ne peux pas le lâcher_.

_Je ne veux pas le lâcher_.

_Est-ce que je l'aime ?_

***

Il débouche hors du tunnel et arrive dans une sorte de clairière au milieu du labyrinthe. C'est étrange, mais ici, le ciel n'est pas aussi noir que de l'autre côté du mur ; il est plus violacé, secoué d'éclairs qui éclatent régulièrement sans pour autant faire venir la pluie –en tout cas, pas maintenant. L'atmosphère est chargée d'électricité ; il peut la ressentir sur la moindre parcelle de sa peau, là où l'électricité statique fait dresser les poils de manière incoercible.

_ Où suis-je ?

Il regarde autour de lui ; déjà, il a oublié ce qu'il cherchait et il ne voit plus que l'étrangeté des lieux qui se dessinent sous ses yeux.

Une grande pièce à ciel ouvert.

Le sol, toujours dallé de noir et blanc, est parsemé d'arbres à la physionomie curieuse, qui s'arrachent d'entre les dalles pour remonter jusqu'en haut des murs du labyrinthe. Ce sont d'immenses plantes grimpantes, au tronc noir qui s'entortille sur lui-même, recouvrant les murs, s'affalant sur le sol dans des poses suggestives, pour aller s'ouvrir un peu plus loin sur des fleurs vulgaires, immenses, aux énormes pétales violacés. Le pistil de ces fleurs évoque une langue jaunâtre crachant sur les étrangers, ses pétales ont l'air d'une couronne grossière, chevelure ardente autour d'une bouche vulgaire.

« _C'est malin, tu l'as perdue_ ».

La voix le fait sursauter, et il se rappelle soudainement ce qu'il cherche.

La lapine.

Il tourne à nouveau la tête, en quête de l'animal hybride, mais dans ce dédale de plantes exubérantes, il n'arrive plus à distinguer son poil blanc. Tout autour de lui, il y a trop de couleurs criardes qui heurtent son regards avec ces violets, ces rouges, ces roses et ces magentas qui lui explosent la rétine par leur intensité. Ces fleurs l'entourent, l'observent, le méprisent de leur stature hautaine. Sans doute se demandent-elles ce qu'un inconnu vient faire dans leur domaine ; comment ose-t-il seulement piétiner là où leurs racines ont élu domicile ?

Il sent leur hostilité à son égard. Il sent qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu dans ce jardin de cauchemar et quelque part, au fond de lui, il a envie de faire demi-tour. Mais même s'il ignore _pourquoi_, il sait qu'il _ne peut plus_ faire demi-tour. Le tunnel a sans doute disparu, tout comme la lapine aux cheveux roses.

Ici, il n'y a pas de retour possible.

Il frissonne, se demandant par où aller au milieu de ces créatures végétales. Comment évoluer entre elles, comment passer sous leurs arches colorées sans leur arracher un regard de mécontentement ?

Il fronce les sourcils, perplexe. Ici, il ne se sent pas à l'aise. Il n'aime pas cet endroit et il a bien envie de s'en aller, mais pour pouvoir disparaître de ces lieux, encore faudrait-il qu'il choisisse un chemin, pas vrai ?

« _À gauche_ ».

Il tourne la tête. À gauche, c'est ça ? Il observe, et voit que dans la direction annoncée, les fleurs sont encore enfermées dans leurs bourgeons noirâtres. On ne voit pas de pétale criard, pas de fleur dantesque.

Il avance.

Un éclair tombé à quelques kilomètres le font sursauter, lui rappelant soudain la réalité extérieure. Il y a de l'orage quelque part, non loin de là… Il lève la tête pour voir ce ciel violacé au-dessus de sa tête. Jamais encore il n'avait vu une telle couleur dans le ciel ; c'est étrange… Les nuages noirs se sont rassemblées dans un maelström cotonneux où s'entremêle le blanc laiteux, le noir brumeux et le violet pétant. Il a l'impression curieuse de voir un tableau vivant qui se dessine peu à peu sous ses yeux, tandis qu'un nouvel éclair déchire le ciel de son dard électrique.

Il frissonne.

Il ne sait pas s'il a chaud ou froid, mais il sait que son corps n'est pas entièrement à l'aise dans ce décor fantasmagorique. Il voudrait ôter sa veste orange, mais il sait que s'il le fait, sa peau sera parcourue de frissons glacials. D'un autre côté, la lourdeur de l'atmosphère le fait transpirer à grosses gouttes ; celles-ci coulent sur son front, se glissent dans son col pour rouler tranquillement sur son torse ou le long de son dos.

Il se sent moite. Sale. Il n'aime pas ça.

« _Avance_. »

Il n'a pas la volonté pour rétorquer quoi que ce soit à la voix. Il se sent fatigué et a la sensation que même s'il le désirait, sa langue ne pourrait pas se décoller de son palais. Après tout, c'est peut-être plus facile de se contenter d'obéir sans contester, non ? Il est fatigué ; il ne va pas dépenser la pauvre énergie qui lui reste pour se rebeller… Et puis, à quoi bon se rebeller de toutes façons ? Il sait que cela ne sert à rien ; il sait qu'il aura beau vouloir suivre sa propre voie –son propre nindo- les autres se mettront toujours en travers de son chemin pour l'en empêcher.

Il est si las.

Complètement naze…

Il a envie de fermer les yeux lorsqu'un nouvel éclair le fait sursauter, le faisant sortir brusquement de sa torpeur. Son cœur se met à battre les quatre cents coup dans sa poitrine et la sensation que cela procure est fortement désagréable. Il se sent oppressé, il a le souffle court et du mal à respirer. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas se calmer ?!!!

« _Respire. Calmement. Respire. Et avance, surtout. Ne t'arrête pas_. »

Il suit les conseils de la voix. Tout en avançant, il tente de réguler les battements effrénés dans sa cage thoracique et peu à peu, il parvient à les calmer. Ils arrêtent de le secouer, de vouloir à tout prix défoncer son torse. Ils reprennent un rythme normal, plus serein et il se sent enfin respirer.

Il avance droit devant, sous les arches de plantes grimpantes.

Il avance, bien concentré sur son rythme cardiaque et son souffle.

Il avance, et il ne remarque pas que les éclairs ont cessé de s'écraser quelque part près de lui.

Il avance, tout bêtement.

Et d'un seul coup, il se retrouve face à un énorme champignon multicolore.

À son pied gigantesque sont entravées d'étranges créatures qui lui sont familières. Il ignore s'il les connaît, s'il les as déjà vues quelque part, mais en tout cas, il n'aime pas voir les émotions contradictoires qui se dégagent de leurs visages déformés par la souffrance.

L'une de ces prisonnières est la lapine blanche. La chaîne d'acier qu'elle portait au cou s'est tout naturellement raccordée au pied du champignon, la privant de ses mouvements erratiques. Elle tourne en rond sur elle-même, murmurant à tout bout de champs qu'elle est en retard, mais manifestement, personne ne lui prête la moindre attention. Alors elle continue, ignorant son collier de métal qui la serre au cou, oubliant que ses pattes –à force de tourner en rond- creusent des sillons à même le dallage noir et blanc, laissant des traînées sanguinolentes issues de ses pattes abîmées d'avoir tant avancé.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il a pitié de cette créature. Au fond de lui, il la plaint d'avancer à ce point sans se rendre compte à quel point tout cela est inutile. La lapine continue sans se plaindre, sans gémir des blessures. Ne voyant même pas ses compagnons d'infortune, enchaînés aux aussi près d'elle, elle a l'air d'un gadget à peine vivant qui tourne sur lui-même dans un mouvement perpétuel créé par l'usage de piles…

Curieusement, il se sent proche de cette créature. Il sait que tout comme elle, lui aussi avance toujours droit devant, quitte à s'en faire mal… et tout ça, pourquoi ? Il l'ignore. Il ne sait plus après quoi il court ni à quoi cela sert exactement. Sans doute des chimères comme le temps après lequel court cette gamine… _On ne court pas après le temps. C'est lui qui vous englobe et vous fait vivre entièrement. C'est lui qui vous fait grandir, évoluer, mais aussi qui vous entraîne inexorablement vers votre dernière demeure…_

Il soupire et détourne péniblement les yeux de la lapine pour les porter sur les autres étrangetés enchaînées au pied du champignon.

Il y a deux hommes. Deux hommes qu'il connaît, il en est persuadé même s'il ne se rappelle plus leurs noms. Tous deux sont vêtus à l'identique, tenue noire, veste kaki… L'un est attaché par les bras, le corps à moitié enfoncé dans le champignon. On dirait que la plante cherche à le happer à l'intérieur d'elle, comme si elle allait l'ingérer pour le manger. L'homme a des cheveux argent, dressés en pétard sur sa tête. On dirait qu'il se fout bien de se faire bouffer par l'animal végétal car tout ce qui lui importe est ce livre ouvert que tient l'autre homme devant lui. Son œil exorbité est rouge et il peut presque voir des virgules noires danser dans sa pupille tant cette dernière semble quitter son orbite pour voir ce livre inaccessible situé à quelques mètres d'elle.

L'autre homme, lui, se marre. Il a les cheveux retenus en une queue sur sa tête et une fine cicatrice barre horizontalement son visage. Lui, il est enchaîné par les chevilles à la chair du champignon, ce qui fait que ses mains sont libres pour narguer son compagnon d'infortune avec ce bouquin tant convoité.

_ Regarde, Kakashi, regarde !!

_ Approche-le plus, Iruka ! Approche le plus, je n'y vois rien !

Mais l'autre se contente de l'approcher quelques millièmes de secondes pour finalement lui ôter de la vue au moment précis où il va réussir à y décoder une phrase. Le prisonnier aux cheveux argent est frustré tandis que l'autre rit de plus en plus fort, suscitant la frustration chez son compagnon. Celui-ci a l'œil en sang. Il se force tellement à faire ressortir son œil de son orbite que d'un seul coup, ce dernier explose, quitte sa cage de chair dans un _plop_ à vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête, et se retrouve pile poil sur la tranche sur livre.

L'homme à la cicatrice sourit encore plus, dévoilant toutes ses dents. Il prend le livre et l'approche de lui, détaillant l'œil avec circonspection, puis amusement, tout en ignorant superbement que le corps de son propriétaire est en train de disparaître, étouffé par les chairs du champignon géant. Non, lui, tout ce qui l'intéresse est cette petite masse croquante pourvue d'une pupille curieuse qui se ballade entre les pages blanches, laissant filer le nerfs optique derrière elle à la manière d'une queue animale, tandis que le sang et les fluides s'éparpillent sur le papier.

L'homme rigole, amusé. Il voit que l'œil, enfin libéré de son carcan humain, peut enfin se concentrer sur les pattes de mouches qui se dessinent sur les pages. Sauf que lui, il ne le veut pas. Ce n'est pas drôle ! Alors aussitôt, il prend les tranches du livre et d'un bruit sec, écrase l'œil entre les pages.

Ça fait un bruit dégueux.

Lui, qui a assisté à toute la scène, détourne les yeux alors que la nausée menace de le prendre. Il ne comprend pas vraiment ce à quoi il vient d'assister, mais il sait que c'était quelque chose de malsain, quelque chose d'anormal.

Il se tourne alors vers le dernier personnage qui est fixé au champignon. Il s'agit d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux blancs, dépourvus d'expression. Statique, elle ne bouge pas d'un iota, semblant attendre quelque chose. Ses vêtements sont blancs, recouverts de cartes à jouer. Il s'approche, intrigué et voit les cartes plus en détail : des As, des Trèfles, des Piques, des Carreaux… Toutes les cartes s'agglutinent sur elle tandis qu'elle reste là, le regard perdu dans le vague.

_ Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de cœur ?

Il s'étonne, s'approchant encore plus d'elle. Elle semble le voir de ses yeux vides et un maigre sourire se dessine sur son visage.

Il répète sa question.

_ Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de cœur ?

Elle lui sourit.

_ Parce que je te l'ai donné.

Et là, d'un seul coup, il se rend compte qu'il tient dans ses mains un cœur fraîchement ôté de sa poitrine. L'organe ensanglanté bat encore entre ses doigts, tandis que les artères pulsent, encore raccordées à…

Il blêmit en voyant que la jeune fille face à lui a la cage thoracique défoncée. Ses côtes ont été écartées pour permettre à ce cœur gonflé d'oxygène et de sang de sortir et de venir atterrir dans ses mains. _Merde_.

Ses yeux bleus passent du torse ensanglanté qui laisse glisser tous les organes hors de lui, à ce cœur vivace qui pulse de plus en plus faiblement entre ses mains.

Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il est figé. Paralysé par cette horreur sans précédent qui se joue devant lui et dont il est, visiblement, l'un des acteurs principaux. Est-ce lui, le responsable de cette boucherie ? Est-ce lui qui a extrait l'organe encore brûlant de la poitrine de la fille entravée ?

Ses yeux se posent sur la fille et elle continue de lui sourire. _Parce que je te l'ai donné_. Ah oui ? C'est elle qui le lui a donné, alors, hein ? Mais lui, il n'en veux pas. Ça le dégoûte, tout ce sang. Ça lui donne envie de fermer les yeux, ce spectacle répugnant.

Les bras tremblants, il écarte les doigts et le cœur s'écrase à ses pieds dans une purée informe.

La fille, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, s'effondre dans un cri guttural.

***

L'homme au chapeau l'a conduit au cœur de la salle. Une immense salle, au haut plafond recouvert de lustres et de chandelles. Le sol est dallé de la même manière que les couloirs extérieurs –noir et blanc à la façon d'un échiquier géant- et tous les murs sont décorés de statues de marbre sale, de tableaux aux images floues recouvertes de poussière, sans compter les nombreuses portes de bois d'ébène qui se succèdent les unes après les autres.

La pièce en elle-même ne comporte qu'un et unique meuble : une table rectangle d'environ quinze mètre de large. Elle est en bois massif, recouverte d'une vieille nappe dorée parsemée de trous de-ci de-là. Ce faux luxe doublé de vétusté le met mal à l'aise ; comment peut-on posséder une telle richesse et la laisser moisir au point que les mites bouffent tout ?

L'homme au chapeau le tire un peu en avant, le faisant sortir de sa rêverie. Il s'accroche désespérément à sa main, refusant de desceller ses doigts des siens, mais il sent que l'inconnu s'échappe déjà, l'entraînant vers la grande table.

Des odeurs d'encens lui font tourner la tête. Elles sont si chargées en épices fortes qu'elles étouffent l'atmosphère. Il a du mal à sentir autre chose derrière cette fragrance écoeurante ; il a envie de mettre sa main devant son nez mais il sait que c'est impoli alors il ne peut pas le faire. Et puis de toutes façons, sa main est encore fermement enserrée dans celle de l'homme au chapeau. Il le suit, il marche derrière lui, ses yeux fixés par terre, observant ses bottes qui avancent pas à pas…

Il ne veut pas le lâcher, pas encore, et peu importe s'il va trop vite et qu'il a du mal à le suivre. Peu importe également si son estomac continue de se rebeller d'être tant secoué de haut en bas.

Il a le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il reprend son souffle et va resserrer son étreinte sur les doigts de l'homme mais au moment précis où ses connexions nerveuses sont suffisamment branchées pour qu'il sente physiologiquement la substance de sa propre main, il s'aperçoit que ses doigts n'enserrent que du vide.

Il sursaute.

Son cœur fait un bond dans sa poitrine alors qu'il comprend tout juste la signification de l'expression « sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds ». C'est exactement ça, ce qu'il ressent à cet instant précis. Il a l'impression soudaine qu'il n'a plus rien qui le maintient debout et que les dalles, bien ancrées sous son corps à peine quelques secondes auparavant, ont disparu.

Il sent un vide poignant l'étreindre. L'espace d'un instant, il a la terrible sensation d'avoir tout oublié : son existence, sa matérialité, sa propre substance. C'est comme si tout s'écroule. Tout disparaît.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux sur la table et l'aperçoive à nouveau.

L'homme au haut de forme est là, près d'une femme blonde aux généreux attributs. Elle porte une robe de soie verte et une couronne dorée sur la tête. Entre ses seins opulents danse un pendentif qu'il a déjà vu quelque part… sans savoir où exactement.

_Etrange_.

La femme est assise sur le plus haut fauteuil de velours rouge autour de la table. En position centrale, elle domine son assemblée. Elle paraît avenante au premier abord , mais quand il s'approche, il se rend compte que sa robe est aussi miteuse que les vêtements de l'homme au chapeau. Le tissu vert émeraude d'origine est recouvert de crasse, de tâches noirâtre qui ôtent toute lumière au vêtement. Ce qu'il avait pris de loin pour des broderies sont en réalité des dizaines –centaines ?- de trous disséminés un peu partout sur le textile. Sans doute l'œuvre des mites ou autres bestioles…

Il lève les yeux, intrigué par le visage de la femme. A y regarder deux fois, il a l'impression très nette que les longues mèches blondes ressemblent plus à de la paille dégueulasse qu'à des cheveux bien entretenus. Quant à son visage… il est recouvert d'une couche de fond de teint si épaisse qu'il la défigure.

A moins que…

A moins qu'il ne cache tout simplement pas ce nombre incalculables de rides et de ridules qui se dessinent sur ses traits. Au contraire, il ne fait que les accentuer, si l'on observe la femme dans un certain angle…

Oui, de là où il se trouve il peut les voir, ces minces réseaux de veinules gonflées qui s'éparpillent sur ses tempes et son front. Il peut distinguer ces traits qui creusent ses joues et étirent ses yeux vers le bas car ceux d'un chien mort… Il voit à quel point le rouge à lèvres pétant n'est qu'un dessin, sensé dissimuler l'absence de lèvres charnues débordante de vie et de sensualité…

Cette femme le dégoûte. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi l'homme au chapeau semble prendre tant de plaisir à discuter avec elle. Ca paraît tellement déplacé que ça en est dérangeant… Anormal. Il a envie de vomir. Il n'aime pas voir l'homme au chapeau d'apparence si complice avec elle ; ça ne lui plait pas. Au fond de son cœur, quelque chose le compresse. Il ne veut pas qu'il lui parle. Il voudrait être le seul à pouvoir lui adresser la parole.

Ca l'énerve.

Autour de cette femme, d'autres personnages s'agglutinent. Il les ignore, il se fout de leur présence comme d'une guigne. Seule lui importe la présence du type en redingote rouge. Il n'en peut plus de le voir sourire à la femme ; c'est insupportable. Ca l'énerve qu'il ait oublié sa présence, le laissant esseulé face à cette table chargée de convives.

A bien y regarder, tous rient, échangeant des banalités dont il ne peut entendre le contenu. Au premier abord, tous semblent l'ignorer mais en réalité, il surprend quelques œillades dans sa direction, quelques regards suspicieux, interrogatifs, auréolés de sourires carnassiers.

Il n'aime pas ça. Sentir que tout le monde le regarde, parle de lui dans son dos… Tout ça lui rappelle inconsciemment de désagréables sensations. Des choses qu'il a ressenties très longtemps autrefois… Des regards obliques, des murmures étouffés d ès qu'il relève les yeux…

Que racontent ces gens ?

Pourquoi l'examinent-ils ainsi, de haut en bas sans s'arrêter ?

Pourquoi rient-ils en l'observant ?

Pourquoi ces sourires condescendants, entendus et calculés ?

Merde.

Il se sent mal.

Si mal qu'il voudrait fermer les yeux et disparaître dans un trou de souris pour qu'on l'oublie. _Se faire oublier_. Merde. Pourquoi ces gens insistent-ils à le regarder de la sorte ? Ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire ? Peu à peu, ils abandonnent leurs activités –manger, ripailler, rire- pour se fixer sur lui de plus en plus délibérément, sans chercher à cacher leur curiosité grandissante.

Le silence se fait écrasant et plus un chuchotement ne se fait entendre.

Il lève les yeux et les voix, tous ces regards terribles fixés sur lui. Des regards qu'il a déjà vus, il en est certain. Des regards hypocrites qui attendent de lui quelque chose…

Il frissonne malgré lui. Il sait qu'il devrait les ignorer comme il l'a toujours fait. Se fixer sur un point. Un but. Un seul.

Un unique but.

L'homme au chapeau.

Il tourne alors la tête et se concentre sur lui.

_ Viens. Rejoins-nous à notre table, nous n'attendons plus que toi Sasuke.

Il ignore si c'est vraiment son nom mais il s'en fout. L'invitation est trop tentante pour qu'il la décline alors il s'approche de l'homme au chapeau et de la femme qui ne le lâche pas des yeux. Il se glisse près de _lui_, bousculant un lapin énorme qui porte un collier de fer autour du cou. A celui-ci est accroché une chaîne ; c'est l'homme au chapeau qui la tient dans ses mains. Elle est rouillée et sa rouille laisse des traces dégueux sur ses paumes déjà sales.

Il se fout de la présence de l'animal. Ses énormes yeux réclament de la pitié, mais il n'a plus le temps ni le désir d'avoir pitié. Alors, il le pousse brutalement de ses bras, détestant le contact de ses poils gras sur ses mains, haïssant encore plus le petit couinement qui s'échappe de sa gorge de rongeur mutant. A son cri, les convives sourient, rient comme s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus par son arrivée.

La fête reprend son train-train et il se retrouve là, au milieu de tous, oubliant presque l'homme debout à ses côtés qui donne des coups de pieds rageurs au lapin éploré, et sa compagne à la robe miteuse.

Il ne sait même plus pourquoi il est là.

***

Une odeur de tabac s'instille entre ses narines. C'est étrange ; il a déjà senti cette odeur de tabac et il sait que c'en est bel et bien une, mais celle-ci est différente de celle qu'il a l'habitude de humer en temps normal. C'est comme si quelque chose d'autre a été glissé dans la cigarette ; une fragrance à la fois sucrée, fruitée, mais en même temps terriblement forte et grisante. Elle est agréable au premier abord, mais au final, elle en devient entêtante. Ecoeurante. Une double odeur, en somme. Une odeur cachée derrière une autre…

Il lève la tête vers le sommet du champignon. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas toucher à l'animal mycositaire sous peine de se faire ingérer par sa peau charnue. Le pied du champignon est encore recouvert de sang plus ou moins frais, le souillant tellement qu'il a l'impression que ces marques rougeâtres font partie de sa pigmentation naturelle…

Alors il saute. Du moins, c'est sans doute ce qu'il fait inconsciemment car il ne se sent pas sauter, pas plus qu'il ne se voit esquisser le moindre mouvement pour le faire. Mais le fait est qu'il est bien là, sur le chapeau du champignon, juché devant une étrange créature qui l'observe. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs qui s'éparpillent sur toute la masse de l'organisme biologique, dessinant sur ses chairs des stries éparses qui lui donnent l'air d'immenses fissures. Le bas de son corps est une immense queue de reptile qui s'enroule sous son torse et disparaît derrière elle ; retombant sans doute derrière le chapeau de l'amanite géante.

« _Méfie-toi, gamin. Celui-là, c'est du costaud_. »

Il n'a pas besoin que la voix le lui dise ; en voyant cette horreur devant lui, il se méfie instinctivement. Il sait au fond de lui que ce type au maquillage vulgaire et à l'immense gueule qui se tort sous un rictus carnassier n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

Il le regarde fixement en fronçant les sourcils. Machinalement, ses poings se serrent. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il ressent de la rage vis à vis de cet immense serpent aux yeux fendus. Il n'aime pas la façon qu'il a de se mouvoir sur lui-même, contractant la multitude de ses anneaux sous lui. Il n'aime pas non plus cet immense narguilé dont il porte le fumoir à sa bouche tordue incessamment. Il aspire une bouffée de tabac, enroulant une gigantesque langue autour de l'objet avant de l'ôter enfin de sa bouche. Là, il le voit cracher la fumée et celle-ci prend des teintes étranges –bleues, roses, rouges, vertes et orangées multicolores- et des formes curieuses avant de s'envoler vers le ciel noir.

Ce serpent est-il là pour l'empêcher d'avancer ?

Il se le demande, mais la créature ne semble pas vraiment avoir remarqué sa présence.

Alors il s'approche, serrant fermement le kunai dans sa main. _On ne sait jamais_…

_ Qui es-tu ?

Il a demandé ça sans même y réfléchir. À vrai dire, il n'aime pas rester là à regarder, ce n'est pas son genre. Et puis, quelque chose au fond de lui lui rappelle qu'il est un homme d'action, pas un intellectuel.

L'immense reptile lève ses yeux fendus vers lui. Un sourire pervers traverse son visage, le barrant une barre horizontale. Sa langue humide apparaît entre ses lèvres et s'approche de lui dans un mouvement sinueux. Il se met en position de combat. Il n'aime pas ça.

_ Qui es-tu, je ne te le redemanderai pas une troisième fois !

Le serpent siffle. Il aspire une nouvelle bouffée de tabac coloré avant de l'exhaler en une volute de nuages violacés. Ceux-ci dessinent dans les airs quelque chose qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à une note de musique.

Il fronce les paupières, tentant de voir exactement ce que l'autre lui montre. Une note de musique ? Cela ne lui est pas inconnu, il sait que ça veut dire quelque chose, mais quoi exactement ?

Il jette un regard interrogatif à la créature qui émet un nouveau sifflement avant de balancer à nouveau des fumerolles dans l'atmosphère. Celles-ci sont vertes, jaunes et oranges. Elles dessinent doucement des visages qui lui tiraillent le cœur.

Il les connaît.

Il connaît la femme à l'énorme poitrine que l'autre lui montre, il sait qu'elle est importante à ses yeux tout comme il sait à quel point l'homme dessiné à ses côtés a une part cruciale dans sa vie. Ses longs cheveux hirsutes, les deux traînées qui coulent de ses yeux… Il les a déjà vus. Souvent. Longtemps. Il connaît ce franc sourire un peu pervers qui illumine son visage, oh, ça oui, il le connaît !

Mais pourquoi ne se rappelle-t-il pas son nom ? Pourquoi a-t-il oublié leurs noms à tous les deux, alors qu'il sait qu'ils lui sont chers ?

« _Ne cherche pas à te souvenir de ça maintenant. Doucement, Naruto. Laisse faire les choses…_ »

Il pose sa main sur son front, sentant une terrible douleur s'immiscer sous son crâne. _Naruto _? Ah oui, ce nom lui est familier, il a dû beaucoup l'entendre. Merde, ce que ça fait mal…

Il sent que ça cogne au niveau de ses tempes. Il a l'impression d'avoir une barre derrière ses yeux qui le fait se tordre de douleur. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a fait cet horrible serpent dégueulasse ?

Qu'est-ce qui lui a fait pour qu'il se sente si mal en sa présence ?

Comme si elle l'entendait, la créature lui sourit à nouveau. Sa langue immonde s'est approchée si près de lui qu'elle s'enroule peu à peu autour de sa jambe, glissant le long de son mollet droit pour remonter sur sa cuisse.

Il n'a pas la force de le repousser, il a bien trop mal à la tête. Déjà, les images qu'il voit sont devenues floues ; seuls quelques flashs ininterrompus lui rappellent l'étrangeté de la scène.

Il s'écroule à genoux. L'autre en profite pour faire glisser sa longue queue reptilienne vers lui. Elle s'enroule autour de son autre jambe tandis que sa langue, elle, est remontée jusqu'à son visage. Elle laisse des traînées de salive noirâtre sur ses vêtements, et partout où elle le touche, il a l'impression de ressentir de la douleur. Une souffrance terrible. Un vide immense. Comme si cette chose le dépossédait de quelque chose de très important pour lui.

_ Arrête !

Il crie, mais la créature se met à siffler, comme un rire aigu qui lui vrille les tympans.

_ Arrête, je te dis !!!

La langue caresse sa joue, et il sait désormais que cette bestiole lui a volé quelque chose de très précieux.

Il tente de la repousser, mais la queue le maintient au sol, fermement. Il a du mal à se débattre, il ne peut plus bouger. Il a mal au crâne. Ça cogne, ça frappe… _Ah, quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter, je n'en peux plus !!!_

« _Tiens bon, gamin, il ne peut rien te faire._ »

Rien ? Elle est gonflée, la voix, de dire ça ! Ce truc immonde est en train de lui voler ce qui compte le plus pour lui et il ne peux rien faire à part subir cette terrible souffrance qui martèle son crâne et il ne peut rien faire ?! Merde ! Ça fait mal, bon sang !

Ça cogne. Ça pulse.

Il a l'horrible sensation que sa tête va exploser dans un trop plein de douleur.

Ça frappe. Ça l'élance.

_Mais arrêtez cette douleur, bordel !!!

D'un geste vif et brutal, il a saisi le kunai et découpé le tentacule lingual qui tentait de s'enrouler autour de son cou. Le muscle s'effondre alors au sol tandis qu'un cri de douleur terrible s'échappe de la gorge de la créature.

Lui, il sent le sang noir qui s'écoule sur ses mains, sa peau, ses vêtements, tandis que sa vision reprend peu à peu ses fonctions normales.

Respirer. Souffler.

La queue s'est rétractée. Sur son corps, nulle trace d'organes de la créature.

Son cœur reprend un rythme normal peu à peu, mais lui, il se sent vide.

Il a l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose de précieux. Son âme peut-être ? Non, son âme n'est pas si importante à ses yeux, il y a quelque chose de bien plus important pour lui… Une chose à laquelle il a voué sa vie, son but, tout.

Merde, qu'est-ce c'est déjà ?

Pourquoi ça lui échappe à ce point-là alors que cette chose est ce qui le fait _vivre _?

Des larmes roulent sur ses joues et il frappe sol de toutes ses forces.

Jamais de sa vie, il ne s'était senti aussi frustré qu'en ce jour.

Jamais encore il ne s'était senti aussi dépossédé et…

_Vide_.

***

Il se sent somnolent. Les bruits qu'il entend autour de lui sont des murmures entrecoupés de légers cris, petits rires étouffés, gémissements amusés… En fond sonore, toujours ce terrible silence, lourd qui l'oppresse. Peut-être devrait-il se concentrer sur les mots qui défilent mais il n'arrive pas à leur donner un sens. Les dissocier les uns des autres lui demande trop d'efforts mentaux et là, il se sent bien trop fatigué.

Epuisé. Las.

Ses yeux ont tendance à se fermer lentement et c'est avec difficulté qu'il relève les paupières. Ce qu'il voit devant lui est flou –est-ce bien réel tout ça ? Des images qui se superposent, des lèvres qui sourient, des dents qui apparaissent, des plats qu'on apporte à table…

Des odeurs écoeurantes rappellent sa nausée à son bon souvenir. Son estomac est toujours à l'envers et il a beau tenter d'oublier sa présence, les faits sont là. Il a envie de vomir. Il sent qu'il a des trucs pas nets dans le bide et qu'il faut que ça sorte. Peut-être qu'à ce moment-là seulement il se sentira mieux, libéré de ce poids qui remue dans son ventre ?

De nouveaux plats sont amenés sur la grande table. Des murmures d'approbation parcourent l'assemblée ; les gens s'enthousiasment et ça l'étonne suffisamment pour relever les yeux sur la nourriture.

Des créatures habillées en domestiques ont posé de grandes cloches d'argent rouillé sur la table. Toutes sont enchaînées par le cou, de la même manière que le lapin blanc. Evidemment, il n'a pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour constater que les chaînes sont soit reliées aux mains de la Reine, soit à celles de l'homme au chapeau, tout cela il le sait. Ces deux-là semblent régner en maître sur cet étrange lieu… _Mais où sommes-nous au juste ?_

Cette question ne dure qu'une nano seconde mais elle provoque un frisson qui lui parcourt l'échine de haut en bas. _Merde. Quelle était cette question, déjà ?_

Il secoue la tête tandis qu'une domestique aux cheveux noirs qui porte un cochon dans l'un de ses bras libres relève la cloche, découvrant le plat sous les yeux ébahis des convives. Il entend leurs félicitations au chef, voit leurs yeux remplis de convoitise tandis que la gourmandise s'inscrit dans leur regard, faisant presque pendre la bave sur leurs lèvres.

Perplexe, il baisse les yeux sur la nourriture et voit un lapin cuit, quelque chose ressemblant à une pomme dans la gueule. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais ce lapin est bizarre ; il a encore ses poils qui parcourent sa peau dorée au four et son visage ne ressemble pas tellement à celui d'un lapin. On dirait plutôt celui d'une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge. Un visage qui lui est familier…

Le lapin ouvre les yeux et il sursaute devant la vision émeraude de son regard. Il s'est fiché en lui, le fixant durement, comme s'il l'accusait de son sort, d'être là, recroquevillé dans un plat et prêt à être dégusté par une bande de dérangés !

Son cœur cogne trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il déglutit.

_ Bois un peu, petit frère !

L'homme au chapeau lui tend une coupe de vin. Il la saisit, surpris devant son sourire sarcastique. Dans le verre sale, la boisson paraît opaque. Il ne peut pas se l'expliquer, mais il est persuadé que ce n'est pas du vin qui emplit son verre.

Il lève un regard interrogatif vers l'autre qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Son regard ardent tournoie toujours alors il détourne la tête, peu désireux de gerber sur la table.

C'est alors qu'il voit d'autres plats, alignés les uns à la suite des autres. Les convives se servent, mangent, rigolent, s'amusent. Ils vantent la saveur de telle viande, la texture de telle autre. Il n'ose pas regarder vers le lapin ; il sait qu'il le verra découpé de toutes parts, son sang chaud coulant sur l'acier du plat, et ça, il n'a pas envie de le voir. Il refuse de croiser à nouveau son regard accusateur qui le transperce de part en part.

_Non !_

Il essaye de regarder au-delà de ça, se rendant compte avec effroi qu'au milieu des viandes avariées, des légumes bouillis, des chairs écrasées qui constituent les mets, des vers se faufilent tandis que des mouches bourdonnent, se posant ça et là sans vergogne. Ca lui paraît étrange, ces odeurs de moisi, de sang séché et de viande dépassée, ça lui donne la nausée. Mais les convives, eux, s'en foutent. Ils mangent tout ce qui est à portée de leurs assiettes. Ils trempent leurs doigts crasseux dans les sauces grasses et les lèchent avec des bruits de succions écoeurants. Ils coupent la viande, faisant exploser des masses de chairs des jeysers de sang qui souillent leurs visages et leurs vêtements moisis.

Ils rient.

Mangent.

S'amusent.

Ils se battent pour le dernier cuissot de viande, alors que leurs bouches dégoulinent de sauce noirâtre. Ils se l'arrachent sous son regard médusé.

Ils rient.

Il n'arrive pas à détourner ses yeux de ce garçon aux cheveux châtains hirsutes accompagné et de son chien. Tous deux se sont jetés sur leur voisin de table –un garçon d'à peu près leur âge, le teint blême et cendreux- et se sont mis à le bouffer sous le regard amusé des autres invités. Ils commencent par lui mordre le bras, faisant tomber le pinceau qu'il avait à la main, puis, de leurs crocs acérés, ils lui arrachent ses chairs, faisant jaillir le sang et les muscles rouges vifs.

Le garçon reste de marbre alors qu'il voit son bras réduit peu à peu en charpie. Sur son visage est dessiné un sourire condescendant, un sourire vite détruit par les deux carnivores qui ont fini par le jeter sous la table pour finir de le dévorer.

Il entend des bruits de morsures, de déglutissements, de chairs qui se détache et d'os brisés. Il entend les deux chiens qui se régalent de la viande de l'autre, suçant la moelle, réduisant les os en charpie.

Il ne veut pas voir.

Et pourtant, il n'arrive pas à regarder ailleurs.

_ On dirait qu'il n'y avait pas assez à manger à cette table…

L'homme au chapeau sourit, jetant un regard entendu à la Reine qui découvre ses dents acérées en lui souriant en retour. Elle ne lui répond pas, mais son sourire est suffisant pour qu'il comprenne sa réponse.

Il est écoeuré.

Il n'a plus envie d'être là.

L'homme au chapeau le dégoûte. _Non, je ne l'aime pas, je le hais !_

Il se redresse, bien décidé à quitter cette assemblée macabre, mais au moment où il se retrouve sur ses pieds, un nouveau spasme le fait trembler.

Et il vomi dans son assiette, sur les applaudissements enthousiastes des autres.

_ Et bien, mon cher, voici le plat du jour, sourit la Reine.

***

Il court, il fuit.

Il le sait maintenant, il doit se barrer de cet endroit. Ce lieu n'est pas _normal_, il y a quelque chose de malsain qui s'en dégage et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il s'en aperçoit.

« _Pas trop tôt, gamin. Pas trop tôt_. »

_ Oh, toi, ça va, hein !

Il fronce les sourcils. Une douleur vive lui martèle le crâne tandis qu'il se rend à nouveau compte des fourmillements dans ses muscles. Ca faisait longtemps. Il les avait presque oubliés, mais désormais, ils viennent le démanger à nouveau, s'immisçant sans pitié dans ses bras et dans ses jambes.

Ses vêtements sont plus immondes que jamais. A vrai dire, ils ne doivent plus ressembler à grand chose avec toutes ces crasses accumulées. Mais il s'en fout. Ce qu'il veut maintenant, c'est quitter ce labyrinthe macabre et retrouver la chose qui lui fait défaut. Le serpent la lui a volée, il le sait bien, mais il a tué le serpent et la chose n'est pas revenue. A présent, ce n'est plus que l'instinct de survie qui prime : quitter ces lieux maudits. Trouver la sortie. _Mais où est-elle ?_

_ Par où je dois aller ?

Il suffoque.

La forêt végétale est loin derrière lui car il a couru, couru aussi vite que ses jambes ont pu le porter. Il se sent sale avec le sang de la créature sur lui. Il fait ce qu'il peut pour essuyer ses mains souillées sur ses vêtements, mais les tâches ne partent pas. Tout cela ne suffit pas.

Il court.

Son souffle se fait saccadé.

Sous ses pieds, les dalles noires et blanches défilent alors qu'il se retrouve à nouveau dans des couloirs qui n'en finissent pas.

_Migi. Hidari. Droite. Gauche_.

_Cul-de-sac_.

_Demi-tour_.

Merde, ce n'est pas par-là. Il se retourne et file, serrant fermement le kunai ensanglanté dans son poing. Dans sa tête, l'image hideuse du reptile lui donne la nausée tandis que ses tempes cognent encore.

_Migi_.

Il tourne. Est-ce par ici ? Il n'en sait rien. Tous les murs se ressemblent, toutes les portes qui apparaissent sur les murs sont dépourvues de clenches et de serrures. Par où faut-il aller à ce croisement ? A droite ? A gauche ? En face ?

Merde, il y a bien plus d'embranchements que cela en vérité… Quel couloir obscur choisir ?

Il se perd. Il court, prenant la première direction venue, sans se soucier plus longuement du véritable chemin.

Il a peur.

Des frissons le parcourent tout entier alors que son cœur fait des bonds dans sa poitrine.

« _Calme-toi, gamin ! T'énerver ne fera que te perdre davantage !_ »

La voix est dure. Sans appel. Ses mots sont des ordres. De simples ordres.

Il ne veut plus l'entendre. Il a trop mal à la tête.

Il s'écroule à genoux, dans un cri déchirant.

***

Il voit la Reine sourire. Ses dents sont des crocs acérés, taillés en pointe. Elle lève son verre dans sa direction, saluant ainsi son récent vomissement. Son sourire se veut avenant mais en réalité, il lui tord la bouche et sème des dizaines de ridules au coin de ses lèvres, la défigurant désagréablement. Elle porte sa coupe à la bouche et avale une goulée, imitée aussitôt par les autres convives. Lorsqu'elle repose son verre et lui sourit à nouveau, ses dents, ses lèvres et son menton sont recouverts d'un filet de sang noirâtre.

Il a le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ses yeux se reportent sur son propre verre, dégoûté par son contenu. _Du sang _? Il le lâche et le verre éclate en mille morceaux sur la nappe grasse.

Il sent que son estomac va encore le lâcher, surtout quand il voit ces macabres créatures se jeter sur son assiette pleine de déjections, trempant leurs doigts dans les souillures pour les lécher avec gourmandise.

L'odeur est insoutenable.

Le bruit de succion est immonde.

Son estomac se soulève et il s'écarte de la table avant de manquer de trébucher contre le corps roulé en boule du lapin enchaîné.

_Partir_. _Il faut s'enfuir_.

Quelque chose le lui dit à l'intérieur. Oui, bien sûr, lorsqu'il voit l'homme au chapeau, quelque chose l'empêche de s'en aller. Il sait qu'il n'en a pas fini avec lui, mais…

Mais il se rend juste compte à quel point cet être cherche à le détruire. Il se leurre lorsqu'il pense qu'il est son but ultime. Il s'est trompé sur toute la ligne. Toute sa vie, il s'est menti à lui-même, et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il s'en aperçoit.

Maintenant, assis à cette table emplie de _monstres !_

Il jette sa fierté aux oubliettes. Il n'en a plus rien à faire de ce type. Il veut s'en aller. Quitter cette pièce de folie. Déjà, son instinct de survie s'est éveillé, le poussant à se lever et à courir, courir sans se retourner.

Il s'en va, prend la première porte en face de lui et court.

Il les entend qui rient dans son dos. Il les entend qui le réclament à corps et à cris. Ils le veulent, ils veulent se repaître se ses vomissures encore et encore, ils veulent rire de sa face éclaboussée de sang… _Sasuke ! Sasuke, reviens !_

Il pose ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il ne veut plus les entendre. Il ne veut plus entendre les craquements d'os, les muscles qui se déchirent, le sang qui s'écoule lentement et les dents qui croquent. Il ne veut plus sentir l'odeur de la viande avariée, l'encens surchargé et la bile vomie.

Partir. Courir.

Ses jambes le portent le plus loin possible. Comme des damnées, elles s'élancent sur les dalles noires et blanches, ignorant parfaitement où elles vont.

Courir. Encore. Droit devant.

_Hidari. Migi. Gauche. Droite_.

Plus vite, plus vite ! Derrière lui, il est persuadé d'entendre leurs pas dans le couloir qui le poursuivent. Il entend l'homme au chapeau qui rit sarcastiquement, l'appelant _Petit frère_ comme si cela était normal.

_ NOOONN !!

Il s'écroule à terre, les mains sur les tempes, les yeux fermés.

Non, il ne veut plus de tout ça. Il ne veut plus fuir. Il ne veut plus mourir.

Non, il veut vivre.

Ses yeux, d'un noir de jais, sont baignés de larmes.

***

« _A gauche_ »

Il écoute la voix.

De toutes façons, il se sent paumé dans ce labyrinthe interminable. Depuis combien de temps tourne-t-il en rond à la recherche du bon chemin ? Une heure ? Trois heures ? Des jours ? Des années peut-être…

Il sent au fond de lui qu'il ne trouvera pas l'issue. Ce lieu lui a bouffé trop d'énergie, trop de lui-même. Il a aspiré son souffle vital, son énergie et pire que cela, il lui a dérobé la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne se rappelle même pas de _quoi_ il s'agit vraiment.

Une croisée des chemins. Quatre couloirs s'offrent à lui. Il n'a même pas envie de réfléchir, il avance au gré du hasard et de la voix qui le porte. Lui, il a abandonné les armes.

« _Troisième couloir en partant de la droite_ »

Le troisième ? Ok, si tu le dis… Un, deux, trois, celui-là ? Il a une sale tête…

Le couloir indiqué par la voix n'est pas très long. De là où il se trouve, il peut voir clairement une porte de bois noir le terminer. Est-ce la sortie ?

Un espoir soudain rejaillit de ses entrailles et il se met à courir dans la direction indiquée. Une porte. Génial ! Peut-être est-ce enfin la fin de cet enfer !

Il court de plus en plus vite, le cœur battant et le souffle court. Une dizaine de mètres le séparent enfin de la délivrance –il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il est persuadé que cette porte cache quelque chose de spécial. L'issue. Enfin.

Six mètres.

Il la voit, cette grande porte taillée dans du bois d'ébène. Elle est en relief, quelque chose semble gravé dessus.

Quatre mètres.

Il distingue les contours de la sculpture. Elle semble incomplète. Quelque chose lui manque.

Deux mètres.

Un visage ?

Oui, c'est bel et bien un visage qui se détache du bois noir. Un visage qu'il connaît depuis longtemps. Un visage qui fait accélérer les battements de son cœur plus qu'il n'en faut.

Il se fige.

Il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de la porte, figé devant la beauté de ces traits fins, ces yeux fermés dont les cils épais ressemblent à une cascade de soie noire. Ces mèches de cheveux finement ciselées dans le bois qui retombent de chaque côté de ce visage tant chéri…

Il est estomaqué.

Tellement estomaqué par cet individu dont le nom lui échappe et qu'il sait, pourtant, avoir une place dans son cœur.

_ Je…

Il a envie de pleurer d'émotion devant la beauté de la sculpture. Il a la nette impression qu'en croisant son chemin, il a enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Il lève doucement son bras tremblant vers le visage. Il a envie de le toucher, de poser ses doigts sur lui, oubliant à quel point ils sont sales et indignes de se poser sur lui. _Merde_. Les larmes se mettent à couler lentement sur ses joues. L'émotion est trop forte. Doucement, ses doigts frôlent la texture du bois, se calent sur une mèche de cheveux statufiée et descendent lentement toute sa longueur. C'est du bois, mais il a presque la sensation de sentir la douceur de ses cheveux fins entre ses doigts.

Il ferme les yeux.

Oui, il les sent, ces mèches de soie sur sa peau, et l'émotion n'en est que plus forte encore. Son souffle se fait saccadé alors que sa paume se pose sur la joue de l'inconnu. Sa peau est froide, glaciale, et pourtant, il sent presque pulser le sang dans ses veines de bois noir.

Il rouvre doucement ses grands yeux bleus inondés de larmes. Il se fout de la porte, il se moque bien de constater qu'elle est dépourvue de clenche. Non, tout ce qui compte c'est ce visage qui semble l'appeler du fond de son âme. Tout ce qui a une importance à ses yeux est la beauté de ces paupières closes, cette peau si douce au toucher, ces lèvres minces endormies…

Ces lèvres…

Merde, elles l'attirent tellement qu'il ne peut faire autrement que d'approcher sa tête du bel endormi. Il ferme les yeux alors que ses lèvres se posent sur celles, de glace, de la statue…

La porte s'ouvre.

***

Il se sent étrange, jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti une telle sensation. D'un côté, il se sent vidé de toute émotion, dépouillé de tout but, tout désir mais d'un autre côté, jamais sa hargne n'a été aussi forte. Il sait qu'il s'est trompé quelque part, qu'il a choisi le mauvais chemin, mais maintenant qu'il le sait, il veut prendre un nouveau départ.

Alors il avance, plus déterminé que jamais. Il n'a pas de but apparent, mais sa quête est désormais d'en trouver un. Quelque chose qui lui donne envie de vivre. Quelque chose qui lui donne envie de quitter ce foutu labyrinthe.

Alors il avance droit devant, ignorant encore tous les obstacles qui se dressent devant lui. Il entend encore dans sa tête la voix moqueuse de l'homme au chapeau qui l'appelle. Elle est suave, insistante, et il ne peut s'empêcher de revoir ses yeux rouges qui tournent dans sa tête. Sans cesse, il repense à la sensation de sa main crasseuse dans la sienne, l'effet que ce toucher lui avait procuré… Et le plaisir qu'il a ressenti à s'asseoir près de lui au banquet.

Il soupire.

Maintenant, il ne veut plus y penser.

Tout ça était un leurre. Une terrible méprise. Un mensonge dans lequel il a sauté à pieds joints, tentant d'oublier sa solitude dans la laideur de ce dîner mystifié.

Il avance. Lentement. Tranquillement. Il prend son temps à chaque pas qu'il pose sur le dallage bicolore de ces immenses couloirs. Il ne sait pas où il va, et sincèrement, il s'en fout. Tout ce qui compte, c'est de ne pas rester sur place à l'attendre. C'est sûr, la tentation est forte d'attendre que l'homme au chapeau le retrouve et l'entraîne à nouveau dans son ballet morbide –au moins, il ne ressentirait plus toute cette affreuse solitude qui pèse sur ses épaules.

Mais il ne veut pas. Il ne _peut_ pas cautionner cette voie. Il sait, au fond de lui, qu'il a besoin d'autre chose que le souvenir fuyant de son faux sourire et de son regard ardent.

_Autre chose_.

Il avance.

Ses poings se serrent et son regard se jette à corps perdu devant lui, observant le couloir froid et glacial. Le bruit de ses pas qui claquent est le seul son audible dans cet univers froid et sans issue.

***

La pièce est une roseraie sombre dont les lianes recouvrent tous les murs. Il y fait aussi noir qu'à l'extérieur et le sol est aussi froid que dans le long couloir.

Il a délaissé les lèvres de la statue, mais cet étrange baiser glacial lui a laissé une drôle d'impression. Il sait que ce n'était pas un geste anodin et que même si ce n'était qu'une statue, quelque chose de fort s'est produit à cet instant-là.

Quelque chose d'_essentiel_.

Il regarde le visage de bois noir, à la recherche d'une réponse, mais la magie a disparu. Toute vie semble avoir déserté les traits de cette sculpture à partir du moment précis où ses lèvres se sont détachées des siennes.

Mais est-ce que la statue était vraiment vivante ?

Il ne le sait pas, mais il en mettrait sa main à couper. Il ressent encore la texture de cette bouche sur la sienne. Et son cœur, pas tout à fait calmé encore, pulse bien trop vite dans sa poitrine.

_ A moins que… que je n'aie rêvé ?

Il fixe le visage, d'un air interrogatif. Que s'est-il donc passé à l'instant et qu'il est incapable de s'expliquer ?

« _Avance. Rester ici ne te servira à rien_. »

Il le sait, bien entendu, mais quitter la porte ne lui plaît pas. Et pourtant, il est obligé de détacher ses yeux des paupières closes de la sculpture. Obligé d'avancer.

Il baisse les yeux et avance, résigné. A vrai dire, ses pas semblent obéir à la voix avant même qu'il ne prenne une décision quant à la marche à suivre.

Il n'aime pas ça, mais il est trop fatigué pour se rebeller.

Bien trop naze.

Alors il avance. Ses pas sont lourds, et sa volonté réduite. Il soupire, épuisé et se rend compte que les roses sont noires.

_ Des roses… noires ?

Il s'étonne. Malgré leur obscurité, elles sont magnifiques. Leurs pétales anthracite sont si sombres qu'ils semblent se fondre les uns dans les autres, sublimant la rose de voiles brumeux.

Il lève la main, curieux, pour passer ses doigts sur les pétales. Il les frôle à peine. Ils sont doux, voluptueux. Ca lui fait du bien et il ferme les yeux, se laissant envahir par cette nouvelle sensation. Etrangement, depuis qu'il a embrassé la statue, il ressent les choses plus intensément. Aussi, le simple contact avec la fleur lui a procuré un frisson étrange tout le long de son échine.

Il tremble légèrement.

« _Allez, avance abruti. Tu vas pas rester là des heures !_ »

La voix s'impatiente, lui transmettant sa nervosité. Il sent qu'elle en a marre d'être là ; que ça l'ennuie profondément de le suivre mais qu'elle est obligée de le faire malgré tout. Il sait bien qu'en temps normal il l'aurait rembarrée _illico presto_ mais à ce moment précis, il n'en a absolument pas envie.

Il a la flemme.

La voix l'ennuie.

Et les fleurs, elles, l'envoûtent.

Il sourit doucement, avançant dans ce jardin macabre. Il se rend compte que la pièce est en réalité une immense verrière dont les vitres sales sont souillées de fientes et de poussière. Les crasses qui se disséminent éparsément empêchent la lumière de l'extérieur de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur.

C'est alors qu'il aperçoit quelqu'un. Intrigué, il s'approche. Il s'agit d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux de jais et aux yeux noisette. Elle est accroupie près d'un bosquet de roses. Elle est armée de cisailles rouillées et semble en pleine conversation avec les fleurs.

_ Haku va te couper, murmure-t-elle de sa voix douce. Et ensuite, il ira t'offrir à la Reine.

Il s'approche. Plus il avance vers l'inconnue, et plus il doute sur son sexe. Une fille ? N'est-ce pas plutôt un garçon ? Il ressemble plus à une fille mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui affirme qu'il s'agit en fait d'un garçon. _Curieux._

_ Euh.. salut.

Le jeune androgyne ne lève même pas les yeux sur lui. Il fixe les roses noires avec une sorte de béatitude et de fascination qui le surprennent. Et au lieu de lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard, il continue de parler aux roses, soulignant leur forme d'un geste de la main d'une manière lascive, presque érotique.

Il hésite.

Il a essayé de lui parler mais l'autre l'a ignoré. Et cette indifférence marquée lui fait énormément de mal, comme s'il avait déjà vécu cette sensation d'être ignoré. D'être mis à l'écart.

Rejeté.

Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure, déstabilisé.

Que doit-il faire à présent ?

Doit-il, lui aussi, ignorer sa présence et passer son chemin ou doit-il au contraire insister, quitte à s'en prendre plein la gueule ?

Il fronce les sourcils et serre les poings. Il sait que la deuxième solution est la meilleure.

Oui, car elle suit son nindo.

_ Eh ! Toi !

L'autre s'est mis à chantonner. Il balance la tête nonchalamment, un sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres. Son regard noisette brille d'admiration pour ces roses qu'il caresse entre ses doigts fins. Il leur chante son amour, leur murmure son adoration pour leur beauté et leur charme.

__ Zabuza-san, Zabuza-san… Je te protègerai car je suis ton arme…_

Les paroles de sa chansonnette sont étrange. Zabuza-san ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il fronce un sourcil d'interrogation.

_ _Zabuza-san, Zabuza-san… Je suis ton arme et je suis à toi._

_Tu es mon maître et je suis à toi._

_Dans la mort, tu m'as quitté…_

_Dans la mort, je te rejoindrai…_

Quelle étrange mélodie. La voix douce du jeune garçon s'envole sous la verrière, faisant vibrer les roses en même temps que les vitres brisées par endroits. Et lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner. Il n'a plus envie de héler cet étrange inconnu. Il n'a plus envie de lui parler. Sa chanson le met mal à l'aise.

_ _Zabuza-san, Zabuza-san… Je suis ton arme et je suis à toi._

_Tu n'as pas voulu de moi, alors de ce pas, je vais te prendre_…

Et sans autre forme de procès, le jeune chanteur coupe les branches une à une, et ce qu'il voit apparaître sur ses mains n'est pas de la sève mais bel et bien du sang, rouge vif et violent.

Il recule.

Il voit le garçon sourire, transformant sa chanson en moquerie. Ses dents acérées se dévoilent tandis que la lame de ses cisailles continuent de briser le bosquet. Les branches tombent, les unes après les autres, s'effondrant en masses aux pieds du garçon qui continue de rire, taillader, chanter, couper, rigoler, briser et détruire, hurlant son amour désespéré dans une complainte déchirante.

Il pose ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Il ne comprend pas mais il ne veut plus l'entendre, ce rire frappé de folie furieuse.

Il ne supporte plus la lente mélopée à ses oreilles blessées.

Il n'aime pas le sadisme de l'autre.

Tout ce qu'il comprend, c'est sa blessure profonde, dissimulée bien profondément dans son cœur…

***

Cela fait des heures qu'il avance. Si longtemps qu'il ne prête plus aucune attention au décor qui l'entoure.

Ce décor plat, fade.

Ces murs sombres, ces couloirs sans fins qui s'allongent, s'entortillent, se perdent dans des dédales démesurés qui ne s'arrêtent jamais…

Il avance.

Il _sait_ que c'est par-là.

Il ne sait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il le sent en lui. C'est un appel irrésistible, un appel auquel il a essayé de se soustraire trop longtemps autrefois. Maintenant, il ne le peut plus. Il sait qu'il doit y aller. Il sait que c'est la seule voie possible.

Une vérité non négociable.

Il ignore ce qu'il va trouver au bout du chemin, mais pourtant, il sait que c'est par-là qu'il doit avancer.

Avancer, encore et toujours.

Un pas, deux pas, trois pas…

Devant soi, à droite, à gauche…

Il serre les poings tandis que son cœur bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il sent qu'il approche, qu'il n'est plus loin de son trésor, de son but.

Il inspire un grand coup tandis que ses grands yeux anthracite s'ouvrent sur le couloir qui se prolonge devant lui. Il n'y a plus aucune porte, plus aucune issue. Juste un couloir sans fin, des dalles noires et blanches, et au bout du chemin…

Au bout du chemin, il voit quelque chose.

Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère et son pas se fait pressant.

Plus vite, plus vite, bon sang ! Mais pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à aller plus vite ? Pourquoi ses pieds ne lui répondent pas comme il le veut ? Merde. Plus vite, bordel !

Devant lui, la forme avachie au sol ressemble à un corps recroquevillé sur lui-même. Plus il l'observe, et plus il peut détailler cette chose intouchable qu'il aimerait bien atteindre.

Mais pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à avancer davantage ?

_ Mais cours, imbécile ! Cours !

Il fronce les sourcils, grimace, essaie de contrôler son corps au prix d'une volonté immense, et pourtant, ses pieds continuent d'avancer tout seuls, à leur propre cadence, ignorant parfaitement ses ordres.

Il se sent frustré, dépité. Et la forme devant lui lui apparaît comme intouchable, inaccessible.

_Merde, pourquoi ne puis-je l'atteindre ?_

Pourtant, il le doit, il le sait. Il sait parfaitement qu'il s'agit là de son but, de son utopie.

_Utopie ?_

Il s'arrête. Quelque chose vient de faire tilt dans son cerveau. Il écarquille les yeux d'incrédulité, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa tête.

_S'il s'agit d'une utopie, puis-je seulement l'atteindre ?_

A cette idée, les larmes menacent de s'écouler de ses joues. Il a l'impression que le sol s'effondre sous ses pieds et il se met à trembler incoerciblement.

_Non… Je ne peux pas m'avouer vaincu. Pas maintenant._ _Je refuse de perdre à nouveau. Je refuse d'abandonner maintenant. Si jamais j'abandonnais maintenant, je ne serais plus digne d'être un Uchiha._

Uchiha ? D'où lui venait ce nom ?

Il frémit, l'ignorant tout à fait. Décidément, trop de choses lui échappent, que ce soit son corps, son mental, sa personnalité…

Et lui, qui est-il vraiment ?

C'est quoi, un Uchiha ?

Il lève les yeux et fixe le corps recroquevillé. Ce dernier ne bouge pas. Sa tête semble fermement dissimulée sur ses genoux repliés et il lui tourne le dos.

Il plisse les yeux.

Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas l'atteindre en continuant d'avancer car quelque chose l'en empêche. Pourtant, il n'ignore pas que c'est précisément _là_ qu'il doit se rendre. Comment faire ?

Il l'observe à nouveau. Malgré la distance, il parvient à distinguer le orange crasseux de la veste, la spirale rouge fixée en plein milieu. Il voit des touffes de cheveux blonds hirsutes, sales eux aussi, et en se concentrant mieux, il s'aperçoit avec stupeur que le corps bouge doucement au gré de sa respiration.

Il serre les poings, frustré.

Il connaît cette veste. Il connaît ces vêtements de couleur criarde et ces cheveux blonds. Il les a déjà vus. Il sait qu'ils sont très importants pour lui.

Il l'avait presque oublié…

Et c'est alors qu'il a une révélation.

Interloqué, il ouvre la bouche et hurle :

_ NARUTOOOOOOOO !!!

***

_ NARUTOOOOOOOO !!!

Il se redresse aussitôt en entendant ce cri. C'est un cri désespéré, à la fois apeuré et plein d'espoir. Un cri qui vient de si loin et qui pourtant le transperce de part en part, comme si son auteur était là, juste à côté de lui, et qu'il essayait de le secouer pour qu'il se relève.

_ NARUTOOOOOOOO !!!

Encore.

Son cœur se met à faire les quatre cents coups dans sa poitrine. _Naruto_. Il connaît ce nom. Il l'a entendu des milliers de fois, que ce soit de manière hurlée, vociférée, murmurée, appelée… Tant de nuances pour prononcer un seul nom.

_Naruto_.

_ NARUTOOOOOOOO !!!

Il tourne la tête en se relevant et le voit immédiatement, ce garçon qui l'appelle. Il le reconnaît, il se rappelle encore la texture du bois ébène sous ses doigts, sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il l'a touché sur la porte.

Il tremble.

Oui, c'est lui. C'est le même visage que sur la porte, ce visage aux yeux fermés, aux cheveux épars, à la peau glaciale…

Mais là, au lieu d'être noir comme de l'ébène, il est pâle comme le marbre. Et ses yeux sont ouverts. Oh, comme il aimerait les voir de près ces deux perles onyx qui le fixent, comme il aimerait poser à nouveau sa main sur sa joue pour sentir la texture de sa peau en chair et en os, comme il aimerait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et le sentir répondre à son baiser…

« _Fais attention, gamin, tu t'avances en terrain dangereux_. »

Il sent la tension de la voix ; elle se mêle à sa propre angoisse tandis que ses pieds le portent jusqu'au nouveau venu. Son sang cogne à ses tempes. Il a froid. Il a chaud. Il ne sait plus.

Ses pieds avancent.

Il le voit.

Le garçon a cessé de hurler ce prénom et il s'est figé là, droit comme un i, semblant l'attendre, semblant le dévorer des yeux.

L'atmosphère est chargée d'électricité. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. Plus aucune pensée cohérente n'est présente dans son cerveau ; de toutes façons, il ne pense plus. Il avance. Et c'est tout. Il le regarde, le détaille, l'apprivoise des yeux.

Il voit ses lèvres fines, ses yeux profonds comme un puits sans fond. Au fond de ces deux orbes ténébreuses, il voit défiler tout le panthéon des émotions humaines. Peur. Stress. Angoisse. Tristesse. Colère. Mais aussi tendresse. Amitié. Espoir. Joie. Affection. Amour.

Et il avance encore et toujours.

Il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'autre et l'autre ne détache pas ces yeux de lui. Il semble l'attendre patiemment, les bras retombant le long du corps. Il continue sa progression, et l'appréhension menace de le faire s'écrouler. L'émotion est si forte qu'elle semble l'engloutir tout entier. Ses pas se font plus pesants, plus mesurés. Il a du mal à lever la jambe à chaque pas, et pourtant, malgré sa peur, il en crève d'envie.

Alors il insiste, forçant ses jambes à aller de l'avant.

Il transpire, il serre les dents.

Une jambe.

Un pied. Voilà, on le pose par terre.

Une autre jambe. Un nouveau pas.

Pourquoi c'est si lourd ?

Il le regarde et il lui semble que ses lèvres lui sourient légèrement. Ce n'est qu'un petit rictus à peine perceptible, mais lui, il le voit ce sourire. Et il lui met du baume au cœur alors une fois encore, il progresse, franchissant peu à peu les derniers pas qui le séparent de l'autre.

_ Naruto.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

L'autre lui sourit en retour.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais d'un coup, il se sent bien plus léger.

Il s'avance à nouveau et lève son bras vers la joue de l'autre. Doucement, il frôle son visage du bout de ses doigts, comme il l'avait fait pour la statue. Mais là, la sensation est différente. Il ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant la douceur de sa peau de nacre.

Son cœur se remet à pulser de plus belle dans sa cage thoracique. Ca lui fait mal. Il a l'impression que l'organe va se détacher de son corps et se répandre au sol, dans des méandres de veines et d'artères creuvées.

« _Pourquoi n'as-tu pas de cœur ? avait-il demandé à la fille aux cartes.

_ Parce que je te l'ai donné, avait-elle répondu, le sourire aux lèvres. »

Et lui ? A-t-il donné son cœur à ce garçon ? Est-ce ça, cette terrible sensation de mal au ventre, de brûlure au fond de l'estomac, de gorge sèche et de mains moites ?

Est-ce normal d'éprouver autant de plaisir à l'ébauche d'une simple caresse ?

Est-ce vraiment sain de se sentir s'embraser de l'intérieur à la simple vision d'un sourire timide ?

_ Naruto.

Il le regarde, l'apprivoise. Il a le souffle court. Son regard détaille ce visage d'albâtre, allant de ses yeux onyx à sa bouche attirante, en passant par la légère pliure entre les sourcils indiquant une trop fréquente habitude à les froncer, et en descendant sur le nez droit et fier.

_ Sasuke…

Le garçon sourit et il sent son cœur déborder de joie à ce sourire.

Sasuke. Il s'en souvient maintenant. Il s'appelle Sasuke. Comment avait-il pu oublier son nom ? _Comment ?_

Il approche son visage du sien et, mû par un instinct qu'il ne peut plus refouler, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et c'est alors que l'incroyable se produit. Au lieu de sentir une bouche glacée et un visage dur comme de la pierre, il sent le moelleux de cette bouche, la douceur de ces lèvres. Il goutte leur humidité, leur plasticité. Il les mordille, les embrasse, glisse sa langue à l'intérieur pour mieux en explorer les profondeurs. Et l'autre s'agrippe à son cou, répond à son baiser avec ferveur, comme s'il c'est son dernier point d'ancrage dans ce monde.

Son but.

Sa voie.

Sa vérité.

***

Il est allongé par terre, mais il ne sent pas l'humidité du sol. Il ne sent pas sa froideur opaque contre ses omoplates, contre son dos. Non. Tout ça, il n'en a cure. Il n'y pense pas. Il est trop concentré sur ces milliers de baisers qu'il échange avec l'autre. Trop obnubilé par la sensation que cela fait que de glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure hirsute. Trop préoccupé par les centaines d'impressions différentes qu'il ressent lorsque ses lèvres le couvrent de baisers, que ses mains glissent sous sa tunique et parcourent son torse glabre.

_Naruto_.

Comment a-t-il fait pour l'oublier ?

Comment a-t-il fait seulement pour oublier son nom, le bleu azur de ses yeux expressifs, la spontanéité de son sourire…

Et surtout cet amour débordant –dévorant- qui les consume tous les deux, les laissant comme des braises ardentes dépendantes du même feu.

Il le sent s'enflammer au-dessus de lui. Il sent son corps tout contre le sien et il désire ardemment sentir sa peau nue sur la sienne. Il ne veut plus de ses guenilles qui les recouvrent, il veut un contact droit, direct.

Sincère.

Alors, il défait la fermeture éclair de sa veste orange avec ferveur. Tout occupé dans sa fièvre de baisers, l'autre le laisse faire, l'aidant machinalement à se débarrasser des manches. Et il jette la veste au loin, tout comme le tee-shirt noir qui la suit aussitôt.

Il est torse nu et il s'allonge sur lui, et leur contact se fait électrique. Leur épiderme est à fleur de peau. Ils se frôlent, se touchent, se caressent. Leur toucher leur arrache des frissons, des gémissements, des murmures de plaisir inconcevable.

Et ils continuent de s'embrasser encore et toujours.

Et leurs mains continuent de se promener, explorant leurs corps enfiévrés.

Et le désir l'un de l'autre ne fait que monter, menaçant de les consumer.

_Naruto_.

_Sasuke_.

C'est au tour de l'autre de lui arracher sa tunique blanche. Il s'en débarrasse avec une facilité déconcertante, mais il s'en fout. Tant mieux. Cet objet l'encombre, tout comme le reste de ses vêtements l'encombre.

Il se colle à lui, marque sa peau halée de son sceau. Il est à lui. Il lui appartient.

Ils s'appartiennent l'un l'autre.

Ils sont nus, et il passe ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il le veut. Maintenant. Toujours.

L'autre le pénètre brutalement et il crie. La douleur est immense, le plaisir encore davantage. Il a l'impression qu'enfin, tous deux sont unis pour toujours. Comme il se doit. Fondus l'un dans l'autre, ils ne forment plus qu'un. Et il perd toute notion de la réalité lorsque l'autre le prend bestialement, lui assénant coup de boutoir sur coup de boutoir, le pénétrant chaque fois plus loin et plus fort.

Il crie.

Il griffe le dos de l'autre, tandis que le plaisir les emmène tous deux quelque part loin de ce monde.

Il hurle des borborygmes incompréhensibles parmi lesquels parfois, l'autre peut entendre son prénom. Alors il accélère ses mouvements, il serre le haut de ses cuisses fermement et lui, il s'agrippe encore plus fort à son cou, son dos. Il sent que le plaisir monte mais il ne veut pas que ça s'arrête. Il se sent si bien. Enfin complet.

_Pour la première fois_.

Et c'est l'explosion.

***

Il se réveille en hurlant.

Ses yeux se plissent et son cœur bat la chamade.

_ Calme-toi, ça va aller, lui dit une voix.

Il cligne les paupières, tentant d'avaler plusieurs goulées d'oxygène sans s'étouffer. Il toussote, menace de s'étrangler, et il sent qu'une main le tape dans son dos pour faire passer l'étouffement.

_ Voilà, c'est mieux. Respire lentement.

Ce qu'il fait instinctivement. Tout son corps le fait souffrir, que ce soient ses pieds, ses jambes, ses bras, son dos… Il a du mal à se maintenir assis mais il sent qu'on l'aide à se tenir.

Où est-il au juste ?

Il cligne à nouveau des yeux, tentant de reprendre conscience de la réalité. Sa vision est floue, trouble. Il voit des taches sombres sur un décor blanc. Merde, où est-il ?

_ Sasuke ?

Il se fige.

Il reconnaît cette voix. Il se tourne vers elle et se rend compte que de l'autre côté du lit où il est installé, un garçon de son âge aux cheveux blonds hirsute le regarde. Il lui a saisi la main et glissé ses doigts entre les siens, tentant de le calmer par ce simple geste.

Il cligne à nouveau les yeux, oubliant l'autre personne assise de l'autre côté du lit. Il essaie d'y voir un peu plus clair derrière cette fine pellicule qui floute sa vision de la pièce, mais il n'y arrive pas vraiment. Merde, que se passe-t-il ?

_ Naruto ?

Le jeune garçon sourit de toutes ses dents. Il est habillé de blanc et semble recouvert de… de bandages ?

Il écarquille les yeux et cherche des réponses dans le regard azur de son rival.

_ Nous sommes à l'hôpital, Sasuke.

_ A l'hôpital ?

Il tourne la tête et s'en rend compte, à présent. Ils se trouvent dans une chambre d'hôpital. L'autre personne près de lui est une fille aux cheveux roses. Elle lui sourit, les yeux débordants de larmes.

_ Sakura ?

_ Contente de te revoir parmi nous, Sasuke !

Et en disant ça, elle se jette à son cou et il grimace de douleur, déclamant un « aïe » particulièrement audible. Gênée, la jeune fille le lâche et sourit, l'air penaud.

_ Excuse-moi, dit-elle. Je suis tellement contente de vous retrouver tous les deux que j'en avais oublié tes blessures ! Comment tu te sens ?

Il réfléchit. Il ne comprend plus rien. Il ne se rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé, ni de ce qu'il fait là. L'hôpital ?

Non, il n'était pas à l'hôpital, il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Le décor était sombre, glacial. Et il était seul dans un dédale de dalles noires et blanches, oui, il s'en souvient maintenant.

Du sang.

Des rires.

Des vomissures.

Ah oui, ici aussi il a mal au ventre. Ici aussi, il a terriblement envie de dégueuler.

Ce n'était donc pas un rêve ?

_ Après vous êtres battus tous les deux, explique Sakura, vous êtes tombés dans le coma.

Il la regarde, ne comprenant pas très bien.

_ Toi et Naruto, ressitue-t-elle.

Il se tourne vers Naruto, l'interrogeant du regard.

_ Ouais, confirme ce dernier. Tu t'en souviens pas, Sasuke-teme ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Naruto sourit, et, ça y est, il arrive à mieux distinguer le contour de son visage, ses traits racés, sa peau si blême d'avoir séjourné si longtemps à l'hôpital…

_ Combien de temps ?

_ Deux mois. Sakura et Tsunade se sont bien occupées de nous. Je me suis réveillé juste un peu avant toi et grâce au chakra de Kyuubi, je suis resté en pleine forme physique. Toi, par contre, va falloir s'occuper de ton cas !

Naruto sourit, amusé.

Il commence, pour sa part, à remettre toutes les pièces du puzzle en place dans sa tête. Oui, il se remémore tout. Son départ de Konoha, la mort d'Orochimaru, sa quête insensée après Itachi, la fondation du Hebi, puis du Taka… Son affrontement avec son frère, la vérité dévoilée par son ancêtre, Madara Uchiha.

Puis son envie de détruire Konoha, et son choc en la trouvant déjà détruite avant son arrivée.

Il passe sa main sur son front. Il a mal à la tête.

_ Sakura… J'ai envie de vomir.

Elle lui attrape aussitôt une bassine et il la garde sur ses genoux, gêné d'avoir tous ces regards sur sa personne.

Il fronce les sourcils.

_ Mais c'est pas vrai, vous allez me fixer pendant longtemps, tous les deux ?!

Sakura rougit, se lève et se retourne.

_ Tu sais, Sasuke, murmure-t-t-elle, tu n'as pas arrêté de vomir pendant ton coma. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je te verrais faire…

Il sent la honte monter et il jette la bassine violemment par terre. Sakura file de la chambre, les laissant seuls. _Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui raconter ça… après tout, il a la fierté d'un Uchiha !_

Elle regarde sa montre et murmure.

_ Zut, je suis en retard pour la prochaine opération ! En retard, en retard ! Tsunade sensei va me tuer !

Dans la chambre les deux garçons se regardent, perplexes. La colère est passée et il se sent un peu mieux. Naruto n'a pas lâché sa main et il se sent étrangement apaisé par ce contact.

Pourtant, il ne sait pas quoi lui dire.

Il se sent gêné, angoissé.

Que dire à un ami qu'on avait trahi depuis tant d'années et qu'on avait foutu dans le coma ?

Que dire à quelqu'un qui ne vous avait jamais abandonné malgré vos tentatives désespérées de haine et de meurtre à son encontre ?

Que dire à quelqu'un qu'on voulait toujours avoir près de soi, auprès de qui on avait envie de grandir, d'évoluer ?

_De vivre_.

Il déglutit. Il sait qu'il doit lui parler. Il a compris beaucoup de choses pendant son coma prolongé. Il a compris que sa vie n'était qu'une succession de chimères, d'illusions et qu'il était dans le faux.

Mais maintenant, c'est différent.

Il s'est réveillé avec une nouvelle force.

Un nouveau désir d'exister.

Si seulement, il pouvait lui dire à quel point il regrette ? A quel point il s'est fourvoyé ?

Si seulement, il pouvait juste lui dire… _pardon_.

_ Sasuke, tu sais…

Il se tourne vers lui et voit que ses grands yeux bleus sont baissés et fixent le drap.

Son cœur se met à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Instinctivement, il serre ses doigts plus fort entre les siens et cette sensation ne lui est pas inconnue.

Il ferme les yeux, se remémorant des sensations étranges, des baisers torrides, des caresses sensuelles…

_ Sasuke, je crois que pendant qu'on était entre le vie et la mort, j'ai fait un drôle de voyage…

_ Un voyage ?

_ Oui, j'étais dans un labyrinthe tout noir avec des dalles noires et blanches par terre. J'ai trouvé une table avec une bouteille où y avait écrit « bois-moi » et moi, bien sûr, j'ai bu. Oh, Kyuubi m'a mis en garde, mais tu me connais, j'en fais toujours qu'à ma tête… Enfin bref, d'un seul coup, j'ai rapetissé et là, j'ai vu Sakura. Sauf que c'était un lapin et…

Il sourit.

Ce voyage, il ne le connaît que trop bien.

Ce labyrinthe, il y était, lui aussi.

Et il sait parfaitement comment s'est achevée l'histoire…

Sauf que ça, il pense que Naruto ne le lui racontera pas.

Et lui non plus, d'ailleurs.

* * *

_Voili voilou!_

_Pour tous ceux et celles qui sont arrivés jusqu'au bout de cette étrange histoire, j'espère que cela vous aura fait quelque chose. Plu? Dérangé? Enervé? Peu importe, ce que je recherche est surtout de laisser une impression, qu'elle soit positive ou négative. Merci de me laisser vos commentaires, ça me ferait plaisir de savoir quel effet cette lecture vous aura laissé ;)_

_**Lady B. **_


End file.
